The Legend of Saturn Part One
by Heero Yuy2
Summary: In the 30th Century, Wiseman has destroyed almost everything. Heero Yuy is sent back to retrieve the Sailor Scouts of the 20th Century at all costs. Elements from The Legend of Zelda and DBZ are present. Status: Not Completed
1. Default Chapter

**Legend of Saturn**

by Travis Sherwood

travis_sherwood@hotmail.com

ICQ# 63972375****

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

            Heero Yuy was running through the Time Gate to the past. He was being chased by a large number of demons from the 30th century. These demons were primarily Youmas, armed with a type of rifle and a sort of bladed weapon. Suddenly, one of the demons got in a shot, striking Heero in the right shoulder. "Damn." he said, grasping his shoulder in pain. As he uttered that word, another one appeared in front of him, cutting from his chest to his left side. Heero dispatched the Youma with some difficulty. After this, he saw his left calf bleeding, in what appeared to be a line. He yelled ,"Dammit.".

            He was about to give up when he reached the end of the Time Gate that corresponded with the 20th century. He glanced at a nearby clock, seeing that it was 2:30AM Sunday, June 22, 1999. Heero knew he couldn't run much further because of the injuries sustained from the set of Youma. With this in mind, he gave a verbal command to his wrist-mounted computer. "Locate closest Sailor Senshi residence." he ordered to the computer. In response to this, the computer said ,"Nearest Sailor Senshi residence located. "Sailor Mars, Cherry Hill Temple. Heero staggered to the temple atop Cherry Hill. At the top of the stairs, Heero took about seven steps, when a Youma slashed his right leg right above the knee. He crumbled to the ground, letting out a painful scream. The Youma left Heero on the ground unconscious and didn't realize what Heero's last minute plan was. Heero's scream of pain woke Raye Hino up. She ran outside to see what it was. Seeing the Youma, she immediately transformed into Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Shooter." she yelled, burning the Youma to a crisp. She then found the now unconscious Heero, bleeding very badly from his wounds, and brought him inside.

**Chapter 2-Heero Awakens**

**          Heero woke up the next morning. He found himself in a comfortable bed with white sheets and a red comforter. He was only in his boxers. His chest was covered in bandages, along with his legs. There was another bandage on his wounded shoulder. Looking at his computer, now a watch, it read 11:30AM. He tried to get out of the bed, only to find someone holding him down. The person holding him down was a girl, about 15 years old, with black hair that came down to her waist. She was wearing a white and red robe, like the kind a priestess wears. "Where do you think you're going?" she said. "I have to go now." he said in a monotone. "You're not going anywhere." she said, angered with his statement. "You would have been dead if I didn't patch you up." Raye was pissed. Controlling her anger, she said ,"If you left, your wounds would tear themselves open again. Plus, your left femur is broken. You are going to stay right here.". "I know how to reset it." he said. "I want you to apply pressure to this spot." Heero said, pointing about three inches above his left knee. "You're crazy. A doctor needs to look at your leg." she said, slightly losing her grip on anger. "If you won't, I'll do it." he said defiantly. Raye reluctantly agreed. "Push as hard as you can." he commanded. Raye pushed as hard as she could, hearing a series of snaps, decreasing in volume. Heero then tied a nearby cloth around his leg to keep the bone in place.**

            "I appreciate your help." he said, relieved from the pain of a broken bone. "My name is Heero Yuy." he announced. In response to this, she replied ,"I am Raye Hino." Heero knew who she was, but chose to not raise her suspicions. "Thank you, Miss Hino." he said. "Please, call me Raye." she replied, smiling. "All right, Raye." he said, looking directly at her alluring eyes. He was thinking ,"_She's pretty". "I bet you're probably hungry. I'll get you something to eat." Raye said, staring into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. She left and came back with a tray containing a bowl of Champon Noodles and a glass of Milk. Heero ate the meal that Raye brought him. While eating, Heero was thinking ,"__What the hell is wrong with me? I never receive help".  _

            Heero finished the food and Raye took the dishes. she came back with some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. "It's time to treat your wounds." she said in a sweet voice. She applied the stinging compound to his legs first, then his side and finished with his shoulder. She knew this was hurting him, so she finished as fast as she could. She then applied fresh bandages to his wounds. Afterwards, she took the rubbing alcohol back to the bathroom where she found it. She returned with his clothes. "I washed your clothes." she said. Heero chuckled and said ,"I never knew I could bleed so much.". Raye got a laugh out of this and helped Heero get dressed. After Heero was dressed, Raye hoisted him onto her shoulder. She knew he couldn't walk without some assistance. She walked slowly so Heero could keep up.

            It was 12:30PM when Raye and Heero went outside. They found Grandpa Hino out there. When he saw Raye and Heero, he said ,"I see you got a new boyfriend, Raye.". Heero knew that Raye wasn't pleased. He replied ,"I believe that you are mistaken, sir.". Raye then introduced him as her grandfather. "Grandpa, this is Heero Yuy." she said. "Pleased to meet you, sir." Heero said. "Just call me grandpa." answered Mr. Hino "Raye's friends are always welcome to do so.". I see, grandpa." said Heero. "Also, this is Chad, the groundskeeper." Raye said, looking at Chad.

**Chapter 3-Introductions**

**          "Raye, the girls should said that they would be here at 1PM." said Chad. Heero looked at his watch. "It's almost 1PM. They should be here any minute now. At 1:05PM, the girls arrived. "Sorry we're late. I just got up 10 minutes ago." said the one with long blond pigtails. "Don't worry about it." replied Raye. "This is Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino and Mina Aino." she said pointing at each of them. A Raye pointed them out, Heero thought ,"_Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus.". "Who's the guy, Raye?" asked Lita. "My name is Heero Yuy." Heero said in a monotone "It's a pleasure, ladies." Serena, Lita and Mina were taken aback with his manners. Amy spoke up for them. "Nice to meet you, Heero" she said politely. Heero was in pain. "What's wrong, Heero?" asked a worried Serena. "It's nothing, Serena. I'll be OK." he said, grimacing from the pain. Heero took about three steps and collapsed. Raye and Lita picked him up and took him back inside._**

            "Thanks for bringing me back inside." said Heero. "Heero, you have to be more careful with that leg." said Raye. The girls were puzzled with what Raye said. She explained. "At 11:30AM this morning, Heero tried to walk. His left femur was broken. He then asked me to apply pressure here." she said pointing to the spot. Amy knew what Raye was saying and said ,"If you push hard enough on that spot, the bone will go back into place." Lita interrupted. "How did you know where to push?" she asked. "This isn't the first time. I've put it back in place once before." Heero responded. The girls were sickened with this. "Heero, we have something to discuss in private." Raye said. "Okay, Raye. Feel free to go. But before you go, where is my backpack?" he asked. "It's right in the corner." Raye said, pointing to Heero's backpack. "Thanks, Raye." he said, hugging her. While he was hugging her, he put a small electronic bug on her.

**Chapter 4-Another Confrontation**

**          Raye and the girls left the room where Heero was. Right after they left, Heero jumped up and got his backpack. Looking inside, he found everything that was there earlier. "Good. Everything's there." he said to himself. He then got out his laptop to see what they were discussing. Their meeting went like this:**

            Mina: So, why are we having this meeting?

            Amy: To discuss the recent occurrences.

            Serena: What occurrences?

            Amy: Recently, mysterious occurrences such as vehicular accidents have occurred for no apparent reason.

            Raye: I'm not sure, but I've been feeling an evil presence for awhile now.

            Lita: An evil presence?

            Raye: Yeah. I had a dream about an evil being last night.

            Amy: What is this evil being like?

            Raye: I can't quite describe it, but it was a shadowy figure about as tall as Lita. It had incredible power. That's all I can remember about it.

            Serena: This isn't right. Normally Raye could tell us more about something like this.

            Raye: I'm sorry, but I've told you everything I remember about it.

            Lita: We understand, Raye.

            Mina: Yeah. It isn't your fault.

            Raye: Thanks. But we need to know more about whatever this is.

            Amy: I suggest that we all sleep over here. That way, if Raye has this dream again, she can tell us more about it, since it will be fresh in her mind.

            Serena: Good idea, Amy.

            Lita: But what about Heero? He mustn't know about this shadowy figure.

            Mina: We'll tell him that we're having a party.

            Serena: OK. Then it's settled. Everyone is spending the night here for a *party*.

            Raye: Right. Let's go tell Heero.

            It was 2PM when Heero heard Raye utter the last phrase and instinctively shut his laptop. He shoved it into the bottom of his backpack and threw it back to the corner. To cover up the last of his espionage, he pulled the covers back onto him to act like he was taking a nap. Raye and the girls came in and woke up the falsely sleeping Heero up. "Heero, we're going to have a party and sleep over tonight." Raye said in a soft tone. "Cool. It will be an opportunity to get to know everyone better." said Heero, smiling. The girls, in unison, said ,"Hope you're feeling better by 9PM.". "Thanks for caring. I appreciate your concern for me." Heero replied.

**Chapter 5-Party Night**

**          The girls then left. Amy had a computer class to go to. Mina had a Volleyball practice to attend. Lita wanted to catch a soap opera on TV. Last, Serena had a video game to finish. Raye spent the day with Heero, now equipped with crutches, showing him around the neighborhood. Heero was feeling a bit guilty for only receiving from Raye, so he sprung for some ice cream. "I thought I should repay you for your kindness, Raye." said Heero. "Thank you, Heero." Raye said, smiling at him. Heero suddenly thought ,"_Why am I doing this? What the hell is wrong with me?" Raye snapped him out of his thought with a question.  "Heero, what are you thinking about?" she asked. "I was thinking about the future." Heero responded ,"Is it predestined or does a person choose their future?". "What time is it, Heero?" she asked. "It's 8:30PM. We should get back." Heero responded. As they were about to leave the ice cream parlor, it started to rain. After about a minute, it was pouring heavily. Heero got an idea and got off the crutches. Taking Raye's hand and tucking the crutches under his right arm, he said ,"Let's run for it. Since your home isn't far from here, we won't get very wet." Heero was about to open the door when Raye stopped him. "What about your leg?" she asked. "I'll be fine." he replied "let's go.". They ran as fast as they could to the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye was ahead when Heero tripped on the last step, but managed a front handspring to land on his feet._**

            Heero and Raye were soaked from the torrential downpour. "I guess I miscalculated how fast it was coming down." said Heero chuckling. Raye laughed and asked ,"How did you manage to walk, not to mention run?". "Every so often, I heal at an alarming rate." he said, as he removed his drenched shirt and wrung it out. "I guess this was one of those times." Raye said. Heero turned around right before Raye took off her now soaked shirt. Raye put on a dry shirt and Heero turned back to her. He then put on a shirt from his backpack.

            "Wow. It's already 9PM.". Raye said. "The girls should be here soon." answered Heero. Raye and Heero figured out where everyone was going to sleep for the night. The girls would be on the floor. "What about you, Raye?" Heero asked, concerned with her. "I'll be fine on the floor." she replied humbly. "You're going to have your bed. I will sleep on the floor. It's the least I can do to repay your for your helping me." he said. "OK Heero, you win." Raye said. Heero was used to sleeping on hard surfaces.

            "Raye, your friends are here." Chad announced. "By the way, please try to keep it down, since I'm going to bed.". "No problem, Chad." said Heero. Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina came in. They were shocked to see Heero on his feet. Raye explained about how Heero could heal quickly. The group talked for about an hour about various topics, including technology, school and movies. Around 10PM, Heero noticed that Raye's leg was bleeding. "What happened to your leg?" he asked. "It happened during our run back here. I ran by a bush that had thorns sticking out." she replied. Heero retrieved a couple cotton balls and some rubbing alcohol from the bathroom. He was very careful when applying the alcohol, since it induced pain when used. "Thanks, Heero. You're a doll." she said, looking into his Prussian blue eyes. She then hugged him. Heero was thinking ,"_I've only been here about a day, and now she's hugging me like I am her best friend."_

            Then, Serena got the idea to play video games. She got out the video games that she packed in her bag, just in case. She had brought three games. The first one was called Sailor V, a game about a blond heroine fighting monsters. The next game was a racing game called Top Gear. The remaining game was an RPG by the name of Secret of Mana. The group played all three games. Heero showed them how to unlock the hidden two-player mode in Sailor V. This became boring after about half an hour, so they started playing Top Gear, racing in pairs. First up were Lita and Amy. After them came Serena and Mina. Last, it was Raye and Heero's turn. Everyone raced pretty well, except for Heero. He was an excellent racer. He pulled a first place finish many a time, sometimes even a lap or two ahead of his nearest competitor. Racing became redundant, like the Sailor V game. So, Amy put in Secret of Mana. The girls took turns playing the three player RPG, each playing as every character. During the time when Amy, Mina and Lita were playing, Heero got out a pencil and some paper. He made a sketch of Raye and Serena, taking the greatest care to proportion them correctly and use proper shading. To say the least, Heero was quite an artist. Heero's drawing of Raye and Serena took about half an hour. "It's finished." he announced, showing the girls the beautiful drawing of Raye and Serena. "It's already midnight." said Mina. "Time sure flies when you're having fun." said Amy. "Let's play Truth or Dare." said Lita. The girls agreed, but Heero was a bit reluctant about it. "What the hell. Why not?' he said.

            Heero and the girls arranged themselves in a circle. "We should set some rules." said Heero. "I can only think of one: No daring anyone to do something really 'out there'." Amy said. Everyone agreed to the rule. Amy went first. She chose truth. Lita then asked her ,"Have you ever wanted to be something other than a doctor?" Amy said ,"Yes. I wanted to be a nurse when I was 6.". It was Lita's turn next. She also chose truth. Mina asked her ,"Have you ever had a real boyfriend?". Lita chuckled and said no. Now it was Raye's turn. She chose dare. Serena dared her to let Heero draw her nude. Raye screamed, but was quieted by Heero. He said ,"It's not that I don't think Raye is beautiful. I have much respect for her. Plus, I would be tempted to touch her in certain places." Raye thought Heero would jump at an opportunity like this, but she was surprised with his level of self-control. The other girls were baffled with what Heero said. Breaking the tense moment, Amy said ,"We understand, Heero." Heero's turn came next. His choice was truth. Lita asked him ,"Have you ever killed someone?". Raye was ready to smack Lita when Heero answered. "Yes. I have killed before, but only to defend innocent bystanders. I truly regret doing it, but I had no choice.". Again, Amy broke the tense moment with her understanding of Heero. Mina was next. She chose truth. Lita asked her ,"How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?". Everybody laughed at Lita's question. Laughing, Mina answered with 13 chucks of wood. Serena was next. Her choice was dare. Raye dared her to go back to school. More laughter ensued. Heero glanced at his watch. "It's 1AM. We should go to bed now.

            The sleeping arrangements went as Heero and Raye planned. Raye didn't think it was a good idea for Heero to sleep on the floor. So, she ended up sharing her bed with him. At around 4:30AM, Raye had the same dream as the night before.  Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina were sound asleep. Sensing that Raye was having a nightmare, Heero tried to wake her up. Normal means has no effect. Desperately, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She woke up immediately. She was about to slap him, when she found out that he only wanted to help her, not take advantage of her. Raye understood what he meant. For the rest of the night, Raye slept very well, while Heero was typing on his laptop. He eventually fell asleep at 5AM, after he put his laptop away.

**Chapter 6-The Next Day 6/24__**

            Heero and Raye woke up around 10AM the next day. They prepared breakfast for themselves and the girls. It consisted of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Heero woke the girls up when breakfast was ready. Everyone ate their breakfast, complimenting the cooks along the way. After breakfast, the girls went into another room. There, they discussed Raye's dream. Heero spied on them from his laptop like he did yesterday. Their discussion went like this:

            Raye: I had the same dream last night.

            Amy: What can you tell us about it?__

            Raye: I remember the shadowy figure was after something.

            Lita: What does he want?

            Raye: I think it was the Silver Crystal

            Serena: The Silver Crystal?

            Raye: He was after it so he could destroy the Sailor Scouts

            Mina: You're kidding?

            Raye: I'm serious. Then another figure appeared out of nowhere.

            Lita: Another figure?

            Raye: This figure had a symbol that looked like a combination of the letters T and H

            Serena: T and H?

            Amy: Did this person have anything else with him?

            Raye: He also had a sword engraved with a triangle composed of three triangles. When the sword was knocked out of the ring of fire he was locked in, he drew another weapon. A scythe.

            Amy: A sword and a scythe?

            Raye: That's all I remember. Heero woke me up when he saw me having this nightmare.

            Serena: Let's go back. He is probably getting tired of waiting.

            When he heard the last sentence, he closed the program and put his laptop away. It was 11:30AM when the girls came back in. Heero was doing pushups when they walked in. "98, 99, 100." he said. "You're pretty strong, Heero." Lita said. "Thank you, Lita. I heard from Raye that you're also quite strong." he replied. For no apparent reason, Serena said to Raye ,"Raye, I woke up around 5:30AM this morning to see that Heero and you were together in your bed. Were you and Heero up to something?" Raye responded, slightly losing her cool ,"Heero wanted to make sure that I got a good night's sleep. He was doing this in repayment for me taking care of him. And for your information Serena, just because a girl and a boy are in the same bed doesn't mean that they are going to try something." Raye raised her voice for the last sentence. Serena was crying. "You don't have to be so mean, Raye." she said, sobbing. Heero comforted Serena. "It's OK, Serena. Raye simply didn't want you to get the wrong impression." he said in a soothing voice. Serena stopped crying and said ,"You're a good person, Heero. I know that." Raye apologized for raising her voice at Serena. Serena then accepted Raye's apology.

            "Now that there's peace again, how about we go to the arcade?" Lita suggested. Everyone agreed with her idea. They arrived at the Crown Game Center around 12 noon. Each person spent $5 for tokens. Over to the left, they saw Andrew and Darien playing a racing game. Andrew and Darien came up to Heero and the girls. Serena introduced them. "Heero, this is Andrew and Darien." she said. "Hello Andrew." he said. He gave a chilling look to Darien. Heero knew that Darien was the person who sent the Youma after him. Rather than blowing his cover, he said coldly, staring directly into Darien's eyes ,"Hello Darien." Raye whispered to Heero ,"Darien is Serena's boyfriend. Please be a little nicer." "OK, Raye." Heero replied. Raye and Heero went off to a racing game. Heero felt a steering wheel better suited him rather than a controller. To be more fair to his opponent, Heero gave Raye a one lap head start in a six lap race. After Raye lapped him, he said ,"I guess I should get going." He nailed the throttle, blazing past Raye. Raye was stupefied when Heero came back around to pass her. "I was flying." she thought. Heero let out a chuckle as he lapped her a second time. During Heero's final lap, He passed Raye a third time and crossed the finish line in record time. Heero saw that Raye was about to cry. Tears were forming in her eyes when Heero came over to her. He brought her closer to him, hugging her. Then Raye broke down in Heero's arms. This caught the attention of Serena, the girls and Darien. Raye was sobbing when she said ,"I-I-I've never lost a race to anyone here." Heero stroked her long black hair, saying ,"Raye, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry.". Just then Darien threw a punch at Heero, striking him in the jaw. "You want to try that again?" Heero taunted. Darien angrily said ,"I don't appreciate you making Raye cry." He was about to explain when Darien then threw another punch at Heero, aiming to hit his jaw again. Heero caught it mid-flight. "Maybe you should listen to what happened." he said. Darien didn't care and tried to overpower Heero. Heero knew this and started crushing Darien's hand. Serena slapped Heero and said ,"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Heero realized that Darien was on the floor, screaming out in pain. He immediately let go and left. He ran back to the Cherry Hill Temple, thinking ,"_What the hell was I doing? I completely lost control back there. What's wrong with me?"_

            When the girls returned from the Crown Game Center, Heero expected the worst from them. "You're lucky that Darien didn't need any medical attention." Serena shouted. He didn't want to get in a shouting match with Serena, fearing the same thing would happen to her. "Well, perhaps Darien should have listened to what I had to say, instead of acting on his emotions." Heero said like he was giving a speech "He should have thought before performing an action." Raye was furious with the way that Heero acted at the arcade. Sensing her anger, Heero said ,"Raye, I know that all of you are angered at me for my conduct at the arcade. However, I won't permit anybody to harm me. Or, for that matter, any of you. That's why I caught his hand and started to crush it. I had no choice but to defend myself." Amy thought about what Heero said and replied ,"There's no point in letting yourself get the crap knocked out of you, but you did go a bit far with defending yourself.". "I wanted it to end as quickly as possible. I knew that if I didn't do something that drastic, Darien wouldn't stop." Heero responded. "I do not wish to harm anyone intentionally, but if necessary, I will in self-defense." As he spoke, he thought ,"_I sound just like Quatre." Lita exclaimed ,"Well, that still doesn't fix it.". "For what it is worth, I'm sorry." he said, meaning every word of it. Serena spoke up. "I appreciate your apology. This time, I'm going to just drop it."_

            It was 2PM when Serena chose to drop the subject. Lita brought up an idea for lunch. She suggested some cheeseburgers. Heero went to the grocery store for some ground beef and came back 20 minutes later. Heero cooked, with a little help from Lita. On the cheeseburgers was Heero's special blend of spices. This mix consisted of pepper, garlic powder and a dash of chili powder. Everyone liked Heero's cooking. Even Lita was impressed with how well Heero cooked. Lunch lasted till about 2:30PM.  Realizing that it was Monday, Heero excused himself after taking care of the dishes. He proceeded to his room where he could be alone. He found his laptop in his backpack, right where he left it. He then checked up on his mission progress. "Less than 10%. This is not good." he said to himself

**Chapter 7-Confessions**

          After Heero checked his mission progress, Raye and the girls came in. Heero still had his laptop out. "What's that?" Raye asked. "It's my laptop. I've been writing a song." Heero said. Heero then played the song on his computer. "That was beautiful, Heero." said Serena, with a tear in her eye. "Why thank you, Serena." he said. It was now 3PM. Darien was about due to come over to help the girls study for the next year of school. When Darien entered the room, Heero immediately looked at Darien's hand, the one he almost crushed. It was in an elastic bandage. Sensing a confrontation, Heero walked up to him and said ,"I'm sorry for what I did to your hand yesterday.". "It's my fault for not listening to what you had to say." Darien replied "You're quite strong, Heero. Stronger than you look.". "How about we just drop it." Heero said. Darien agreed. The group studied Geometry, Algebra, History and Science for the next three hours. "6PM already?" Amy asked. "Time sure flies when you're having fun." Heero commented. After their study time ended, it started to rain outside. I better get going before it gets really pouring out there." Darien said, getting out his umbrella. He went home, running all the way.

            "Race you to the street." Heero said, challenging the girls "The winner gets to ask something of any of the competition.". They lined up at the door. "Ready, set GO." Amy announced. Heero got out to the street first, with Raye, and Mina closely following. Amy, Serena and Lita ran very fast, but didn't stand a chance against Heero. "You won, Heero." Mina said "Who and what is it going to be?". "I choose.... Raye." he said. Heero looked at Raye, noticing a hint of skin under her soaked top. "Raye, I want you to kiss me." he said. "_What the hell did I just say?" he thought. Serena and Mina were whispering ,"Heero loves Raye." Raye was shocked with what Heero wanted. Lita reminded her about the agreement that they made a couple minutes ago. Hesitantly, she agreed, saying ,"Just don't try anything funny.". Taking Raye in his arms, Heero kissed her on the lips. It was a long and passionate kiss that left Raye pleased and Heero breathless. Serena was jealous, since Darien never kissed her like this. All Raye could manage was ,"Wow.". To say the least, Raye and Heero enjoyed their kiss, even if it was in the rain and under extenuating circumstances. Heero could tell that Raye enjoyed the kiss, and was about to go for another one, but Lita stopped him halfway. "Hey. You said a kiss, not two." she said. Heero snapped out of it to notice that Raye sneezed. "I think you might be catching a cold. Let's go back inside." he said. Raye stumbled, but Heero caught her. "Raye, you're going to fall and hurt yourself. A cold affects your balance." he said "I'll carry you back in." he said, concerned about her. Heero picked her up, making sure not to touch her in certain places, and carried her in front of him back inside._

            Back inside, Heero helped Raye change into a dry robe. He was very respectful of her, closing his eyes while she was nude. "Heero, you can open your eyes now." she said. Heero then dried her long black hair. While he was drying her hair, he realized something. "Normally, I wouldn't think of kissing a female. It has to be the effects of the Zero System." he said to himself.

            It was going on 7PM when Mina came into the room where Heero and Raye were. "You two better not be trying anything." she said with a smirk. "I wouldn't attempt to do such a thing." Heero said in defense of Raye and himself. "Now that we have that established, Lita has made dinner." said Mina. During the sashimi dinner that Lita prepared, Mina and Serena secretly agreed on after dinner plans. Serena would get Heero alone while Mina would have a talk with Raye. That time came around 8PM. Like they planned, Serena took Heero while Mina was with Raye. Serena took Heero outside on the porch. Their conversation went like this:

            Heero: Why did you bring me out here, Serena?

            Serena: I think there's something you need to say.

            Heero: Like what?

            Serena: Like your feelings for Raye.

            Heero: What feelings do you mean?

            Serena: The feelings you have for Raye

            Heero: Raye and I are just good friends. That's all.

            Serena: Then what about you kissing Raye?

            Heero: Sometimes, friends tend to kiss each other.

            Serena: But not like that.

            Heero: What do you mean?

            Serena: Sometimes, friends do kiss, but not with that much passion in it.

            Heero: It was the prize for winning the race

            Serena: You chose the prize. You wanted to kiss Raye.

            Heero: So I did want to kiss her. And I did. What about it?

            Serena: Heero, why did you kiss her?

            Heero: Friends sometimes kiss.

            Serena: Friends don't kiss with that much passion in it.

            Heero: What are you getting at?

            Serena: You love Raye, don't you?

            Heero: No. I do not love Raye. We're just good friends.

            Serena: If you didn't love her, you wouldn't have kissed her like you did.

            Heero: OK. So I do love her. Are you happy now?

            Serena: No, I'm not happy now. You need to tell her, not me.

            Heero: I can't. It would ruin our friendship. I think I already ruined it by kissing her.

            Serena: You're just afraid.

            Heero: I have no fears.

            Serena: You're afraid of telling Raye how you feel.

            Heero: I've never had feelings for anyone. And I'm not about to start.

            Serena: You'll regret not telling Raye

            Heero: You heard me.

            Heero went back inside, telling Serena ,"I'm going to be alone. Don't follow me.". He went directly to the room where his backpack was. He locked the door behind him. Immediately, he opened his laptop and located where he should be: 1105 Tezuko dr. On the way, He passed a room where Mina and Raye were. Their discussion was like this:

            Mina: Raye, we need to talk

            Raye: About what?

            Mina: About Heero

            Raye: What about him?

            Mina: Do you know why he kissed you?

            Raye: He chose it as a prize for winning the race.

            Mina: He chose you instead of Serena, myself, Amy or Lita.

            Raye: Why me?

            Mina: I think he likes you.

            Raye: Likes me?

            Mina: Yes.

            Raye: Why me? I'm just like the rest of you.

            Mina: Evidently, he sees something about you that stands out.

            Raye: Like what?

            Mina: Perhaps it's the way that you took care of his wounds.

            Raye: I don't think so. We're just good friends

            Mina: Then why did he kiss you the way he did?

            Raye: I don't know.

            Mina: Face it, Raye. Heero loves you.

            Raye: What?

            Mina: If Heero didn't love you, He wouldn't have kissed you so passionately

            Raye: If Heero loves me, why doesn't he say something about it?

            Mina: I think he's afraid of your reaction to it.

            Raye: Why would Heero be afraid of telling me?

            Mina: Guys are afraid of their selected female's reaction.

            Raye: I'm aware of that. Please, let's drop the subject.

            Mina: One last question: How do you feel about him?

            Raye: I just met him a couple days ago.

            Mina: Then why did you let him kiss you the way he did?

            Raye: OK. I do like him a bit. Now can we please drop the subject?

            Mina: OK, Raye. You've said more than enough.

            Raye was stunned with what Mina said about Heero. She couldn't believe it. It was almost 9PM when Raye and Mina were finished. Heero had already gone to bed by then. He was exhausted from his talk with Serena. Raye and the girls went to bed around 9:30PM. The sleeping arrangements were the same, but with one exception: Heero was on the floor.

**Chapter 8-1105 Tezuko Dr 6/25**

**          In the morning, Heero woke up at 9AM. He ate a quick breakfast, packed his belongings into his backpack and left. Before leaving, he wrote a note to Raye. The note read like this:**

            Raye,

                        I appreciate your help, but I can no longer accept it. I cannot be a burden on you any longer.  I will be at 1105 Tezuko dr. If you feel like contacting me, go ahead and do so. Once again, thank you for your kindness and hospitality.

                        Heero Yuy

            Raye woke up around 10:30AM. She panicked when she didn't see Heero. She then saw Heero's note. "Everybody. Wake up." Raye screamed. The girls woke up when they heard Raye scream. "What is it, Raye?" Serena asked groggily. "Heero's gone." Raye replied, almost crying, "He left me a note saying where he will be.". "Where is he?" Amy asked. "1105 Tezuko Drive" said Raye, crying. "Calm down, Raye." Serena comforted "We'll go there around noon today.". "Thanks, Serena. You guys are the best." Raye said, deterring her tears. Raye calmed down and the girls ate their breakfast. Raye was still a little upset for the next hour. Around 11:30AM, the girls took a bath in the hot springs. This helped Raye to relax and loosen up. Serena knew exactly what Raye needed, since she was in the same situation before.

            12 Noon rolled around faster than expected. The girls took the bus to 1105 Tezuko dr. There, they found a disturbing sight. Instead of a house, the primary building looked more like a fortress, complete with armored walls and numerous security devices. Even the attached garage had a complex security system. The girls were a bit frightened by the structure's appearance. The girls walked up the sidewalk to the door. Serena knocked on the reinforced titanium door. A computer generated voice answered. "Who is there?' it asked. "We wish to speak to Mr. Heero Yuy." Amy said. "Enter and proceed to the room directly to the left." the computer generated voice said. The girls entered the fortress and went into the left room. The computer generated voice said ," The one called Heero will be with you shortly." In the left room, they found a large screen TV. On TV was the news. The main story was something about a new threatening situation. Five minutes later, Heero came from upstairs. "I see that you have come ladies. Raye, could I talk to you in private?" he said. Raye agreed and followed him to then next room. Their talk went like this:

            Raye: Heero, why did you leave? Wasn't I being nice enough?

            Heero: It's not that you weren't kind enough. You were being too kind. I couldn't stand being a burden on you. I received too much from you in the short time I was at the Cherry Hill Temple. 

            Raye: But why here?

            Heero: This is where I belong.

            Raye: Why did you leave?

            Heero: I didn't want you involved.

            Raye: Involved in what?

            Heero: Dangerous people are after me. I didn't want you or the girls to get hurt.

            Raye: So you're saying that you left because you wanted to shield us from this.

            Heero: Yes. But since you are here, you should know something.

            Raye: What?

            Heero: Last night, Serena took me outside and we had a heart-to-heart talk.

            Raye: Mina did the same with me.

            Heero: Anyways, you should know something about me.

            Raye: What?

            Heero: I've never had feelings for anyone. You changed that.

            Raye: What are you saying, Heero?

            Heero: This is hard for me to say, but I think I love you.

            Raye: You love me?

            Heero: Yes.

            Raye: Why didn't you say something?

            Heero: I was afraid of your reaction.

            Raye: Why were you afraid of my reaction?

            Heero: Because I never experienced love.

            Raye: You've never experienced love before?

            Heero: I was trained to have no emotions. That's why I've never experienced love.

            Raye: *crying* That's so sad.

            Heero: Sad, but true.

            At 1PM Raye came up to Heero and embraced him. Heero had tears is his eyes when he said ,"I love you, Raye." Crying the whole time, she replied ,"I love you too, Heero.". Heero then realized that the girls were in the other room. "We should get back to them." he said.

            Raye and Heero, with tears still in their eyes, came back into the room with the large TV. Serena and Mina knew what happened. "He finally confessed." Serena whispered to Mina. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Raye and I had important matters to discuss." Heero stated "How about a tour?". The girls agreed. First, Heero showed them to the kitchen. Lita was impressed with it. The dining room was next. It had room to comfortably seat six people. They skipped the living room, where the TV was. Amy saw a door and walked up to it. "This door won't move." she said. "It's been that way. I don't know why." he replied. They moved into the second floor, where the bedrooms were. Heero knew that the girls were getting hungry. They went back downstairs where he prepared a simple meal of Champon Noodles with lemonade to drink. Heero and the girls ate in the dining room. Although simple, the meal satisfied everyone quite well. After everyone was finished, he excused himself. He went to the door that was supposedly stuck and entered. The door was only locked to outsiders. This was where Heero received his missions from: a highly powerful computer with many functions.

            This computer controlled all aspects of the security system, including auto-targeting of the various automatic guns placed at all possible points of entry. At each of the doors were a keypad and a camera with intercom. The computer would analyze the vocal patterns of the person at the door. When approved, the person at the door would gain entry. If denied, the autoguns would come online and fire at the target.

            Heero checked his mission progress. "_37% complete. I can do better." he thought. His mission objectives were:_

            1. Make contact with the Sailor Scouts.             Complete

            2. Locate equipment                                             Complete

            3. Take them to the fortress.                                    Complete

            4. Give them restricted access.

            5. Inform them that you know about them.

            6. Inform them about your past and amplify their security clearance.

            7. Transform into Sailor Saturn.

            8. Destroy Wiseman.

            Heero looked at his wrist-mounted computer, still a watch, to check what time it was. "1:30PM." he said. He came out of the room, locking it behind him. The girls were playing video games on the large TV. Heero didn't have a problem with this. Heero felt that he should return their kindness towards him. He then brought out a few new games, including the racing game they played the other day. They played the racing game for the next three hours, taking turns with each race. During the time when the girls were playing the racing game, Heero slipped back into the locked room. Predicting that they would play for the next 15 minutes, Heero worked fast to give them restricted access to the fortress, completing his fourth objective. He reappeared right before it was his turn to race against Raye. Raye and Heero were racing on the last track in the game. It was placed in Stonehenge, somewhere is the United Kingdom. They set many speed records, breaking each of them on the next lap. Heero was right behind Raye when he realized that he had one nitro left. He used it to break ever with Raye, crossing the finish line at exactly the same time. Raye ended up taking first place, despite Heero's last lap nitro boost. "That was close." he said. "Yeah. But I beat you." Raye said, laughing. For her boastful statement, Heero tried to tickle her. Raye knew what Heero was thinking and ran across the room. Heero caught and tackled her on the couch. "Heero, stop it." she said in bursts, laughing out loud as Heero was tickling her.

            Heero subsequently stopped and Raye asked ,"Why did you do that?". "Because I wanted to, silly." he answered. Raye laughed at Heero and said ,"You're crazy. That's why I love you.". "I love you too, you silly girl." he responded. Amy and Lita were shocked with what Raye and Heero just said. "Did they just say what I thought they said?" Lita and Amy asked in unison. Serena and Mina confirmed Amy and Lita's suspicions. "Yep. You just heard them say those three little words." Mina retorted. "We got Heero and Raye to acknowledge their feelings for each other."

**Chapter 9-Evening at Heero's**

            It was going on 5PM when Serena realized that her parents thought she was still at the temple. "Heero, do you have a phone?" Serena asked. "Here it is." he said, handing her a cordless phone. Before Serena called home, Heero proposed that they have a sleepover. Raye thought it was a good idea, and everyone followed her example. Serena called home and her father answered. Her call went like this:

            Serena: Hello? Dad, are you there?

            Mr. Tsukino: Where are you, Serena?

            Serena: We had a little change of plans. The girls and I stayed the night at Raye's

            Mr. Tsukino: So that's where you are?

            Serena: No. I'm at Raye's boyfriend's house.

            Mr. Tsukino: Why didn't you tell us?

            Serena: I'm sorry, but Raye's phone didn't work. I called to tell you what my plans are. Heero, Raye's boyfriend, invited us to stay the night

            Mr. Tsukino: Could you please put him on the line?

            Serena: OK

Serena hands Heero the phone. "It's my dad." she says.

            Heero: Hello. Mr. Tsukino?

            Mr. Tsukino: Hello. What is your name?

            Heero: My name is Heero Yuy, sir.

            Mr. Tsukino: All right, Heero. Where do you live?

            Heero: 1105 Tezuko Drive.

            Mr. Tsukino: How did you get that home?

            Heero: A friend of mine gave it to me from his inheritance.

            Mr. Tsukino: What friend is that?

            Heero: Quatre Winner.

            Mr. Tsukino: Well, Heero, I trust Mr. Winner's choice of friends. I guess that Serena can stay.

            Heero: The other girls need to call home as well.

            Mr. Tsukino: OK. Good-bye

            Heero hung up the phone and gave Serena the good news. Amy called next. Her mom didn't have a problem, since she was with the other girls. Mina called afterwards. Her parents were a little worried, but ultimately agreed. Raye didn't have a problem with her grandpa. As for Lita, she informed the relatives she lived with, her aunt and uncle.

            Heero knew that they would need clothes for the next day. He then showed them into the garage, where a Chevy Tahoe was. Everyone piled into Heero's vehicle for the trip back to the temple. It was a short drive, just across town. Everyone got out, gathered their possessions and returned to Heero's vehicle. It was 6PM when they got back to 1105 Tezuko dr. Outside the garage was a console. "Identify yourself." it said. "Heero Yuy." he replied. "Access approved." it returned. Heero let Raye park. She did quite a good job for her first time behind the wheel.

            Back inside, Heero and Raye made dinner. It was Chicken Alfredo, with some fresh Sashimi. To drink, Heero chose Raspberry Lemonade, since it was non-alcoholic. It was 7:30PM when they finished their expertly made dinner. Heero took care of the dishes, like a host should. After dinner, Lita suggested that they play Truth or Dare. "Lita, we played that last night." complained Amy. "Amy, it will be fun." said Mina. Amy thought about it and agreed. The game commenced with Amy starting. She chose truth. Lita asked her ,"Have you ever thought about having a family?" Amy said yes. Lita was next. She picked dare. Amy dared her to get a boyfriend. Everyone laughed. Mina went after Lita and chose dare. "I dare you to eat an entire cheesecake by yourself." Serena said. There was more laughter when Mina picked up a spoon. Serena took her turn after Mina. Serena's choice was truth. Raye asked her ,"Did you ever tell Andrew how you felt about him." Serena sadly said no. "I understand how you feel." said Heero. Heero was next. He chose to be dared. "I dare you to give Raye a massage." Heero agreed after asking Raye about it. She liked the idea of getting a massage from him. They agreed that he would after the game. "Raye, it's your turn." reminded Serena. Raye picked truth. "Have you ever been kissed before Heero did?" asked Mina. Raye proudly said no.

**Chapter 10-The Massage**

            It was getting close to 9PM when they finally finished the game. Everyone was tired from the long day. Heero showed Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina to their rooms. Two people were to each room, Amy with Lita and Serena and Mina. Heero and Raye were left alone in their room. About ten after 9PM, Heero asked Raye ,"Are you ready for that massage?". "A massage is a great way to relax after a long day like this." she returned.

            "Please remove your shirt and bra." he said. He had her turn around so he would not see her bare chest. Raye did as he said. Heero started with her shoulders, gently squeezing them to relieve the tension in them. "That feels great." said Raye. Heero continued, rubbing her shoulders, melting her tension away. Raye loved the way Heero was with her. His hands were excellent with her. He gradually went down to her sides. Her muscles were very tense. Heero relaxed them with ease. "Now, Raye, please take off your pants and lay down." he stated. She complied with his request and layed down on the bed on her stomach. Raye giggled when he saw her underwear. Heero saw how contracted her thighs were. As he relaxed her thighs, paying special attention not to touch her in a certain place, she asked ,"You're awesome doing this. Have you thought about doing this for a career?". In response to her question, he replied ,"Nope. I'm only doing this for you, Raye.". He continued working the tension out of her thighs, inching downward to her feet. After taking care of her backside, Heero asked her to turn over. "What are you trying to do, Heero?" she asked, concerned about her safety. "If you feel threatened, please put your bra back on." replied Heero with his eyes closed. She put her bra back on and turned over. "It's OK, Heero. You can open your eyes." she said. He opened his eyes, finding Raye clothed. Heero placed one hand under her back to support her, and rubbed her stomach lightly, as to not harm her. Raye loved the way Heero's hands relieved her tension. "Oh, Heero. I'm in love with you." she said, in a passionate voice. "You're the love of my life." he returned, kissing her. Something inside of Raye had her ask Heero a question. "Have you ever made love to a girl?" she asked with desire in her voice. Heero knew what this would lead to. He countered this by saying ,"Raye, what are you thinking about?". "Take me, Heero." Raye responded. "Raye, I won't let this happen." Heero returned in a firm voice "You are letting your emotions control your judgment.". Raye smacked him. "You asshole." she yelled.

            He then left the room and knocked on the next door. "Serena, I need your help." he said. Serena opened the door. "What is it, Heero?" she asked, comforting Heero, now with tears in his eyes. "I'm having a problem with Raye." he replied. Serena woke Mina up. "Could you stay with Raye tonight? Heero and I need to be alone." Serena asked. Mina agreed and left to stay with Raye, shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong, Heero?" she asked. Heero was barely holding tears back. Serena and Heero talked for the next hour. Their conversation was like this:

            Heero: I had a problem with Raye.

            Serena: What do you mean?

            Heero: Do you remember the massage dare earlier tonight?

            Serena: Yes, why?

            Heero: Raye loved the massage I gave her.

            Serena: How is that a problem?

            Heero: The problem was what happened afterwards.

            Serena: Afterwards?

            Heero: Yes. Evidently, Raye was aroused from this.

            Serena: Aroused?

            Heero: Yes. I knew what she wanted. However, I wouldn't do so.

            Serena: Why wouldn't you? No offense, Heero, but most guys would jump at an opportunity like that.

            Heero: I have two reasons.

            Serena: And they are?

            Heero: 1. Raye lost control of her emotions. And 2. I know what arises from this kind of situation.

            Serena: What happens?

            Heero: If a boy and a girl 'go all the way' at an early age, the girl most likely ends up pregnant. The boy then abandons the girl, leaving the girl to have a fatherless child. The girl goes through much pain when in labor and trying to take care of the child.

            Serena: I heard about this issue on the news. They called it "Deadbeat Dads"

            Heero: For the most part, the title fits it.

            Serena: For the most part?

            Heero: Most males are too caught up in the passion to think clearly about the aftermath. Both people are too immature to realize what they are doing.

            Serena: I understand about the guys. But what about the girls?

            Heero: Most girls think something like ,"He really loves me. He'll stay with me forever."

            Serena: I get it now. Amy informed me about a documentary on teen pregnancy.

            Heero: It's good that you know about it.

            Serena: I'm glad that you didn't "take Raye out for a test drive".

            Heero: I care about Raye very much. I didn't mean to upset her, but I knew the other option had more dire consequences.

            Serena: I'm surprised with Raye's actions.

            Heero: How is that?

            Serena: Raye can be a bit impulsive, but she normally thinks quite a bit about the consequences of her decisions. I guess the passion overcame Raye's good judgment.

            Heero: Yeah. I'm lucky that I didn't take Raye's offer.

            Serena: Yeah. What's that mark on your face?

            Heero: Raye smacked me and called me an asshole. I'll be fine

            Serena: You will not.

            Heero: If I concentrate enough, it will be fine.

            Serena: OK.

            Heero: I hope you don't mind me asking you something.

            Serena: What?

            Heero: Could I sleep here tonight? It's to prevent the same incident from occurring again.

            Serena: In that case, I don't see a problem.

            Heero: Thanks, Serena. You're a true friend.

            Serena hugged Heero warmly. Heero returned the gesture by kissing her on the cheek. Serena was confused. "I-I thought you were interested in Raye." she said. "I once heard that there are many kinds of kisses. If someone kisses your hand, it means respect. If you kiss someone's cheek, it's supposed to mean friendship. Kissing both cheeks is the french way." he returned. "How do you know that?" she asked. "I studied Philosophy in school." he replied "Serena, we should get to sleep now. It's already 11PM.". "You're right, Heero. Good night." she said tiredly. "Good night, Serena." he returned. To prevent any sort of unfaithful temptation, Serena slept in the bed while Heero was on the floor.

**Chapter 11-Heero Informs The Girls**

**          At exactly 2:30AM, Heero's watch alarm went off. Heero woke up, silenced it and made sure that Serena was still asleep. He left her a note saying ,"Had to get some fresh air. I'll be back by morning." He put the note on the bedside table and slipped out the door. Before he went downstairs, he made sure everyone else was sound asleep. "Good, They're all asleep." he whispered. He then ran silently down the flight of stairs. Downstairs, he went into the previously locked room. Placing his hand in the touchpad, he said "Heero Yuy". The computer scanned his handprint, recognized it and replied "Access Approved". He entered the room, making sure nobody saw what just happened. After he was inside, he went up to the computer to check his Mission Status. His mission objectives were: **

            1. Make contact with the Sailor Scouts.             Complete

            2. Locate equipment                                             Complete

            3. Take them to the fortress.                                    Complete

            4. Give them restricted access.                         Complete

            5. Inform them that you know about them.

            6. Inform them about your past and amplify their security clearance.

            7. Transform into Sailor Saturn.

            8. Destroy Wiseman.

            "Halfway there. I'll tell them that I know they're the Sailor Scouts and about me tomorrow." he said to himself. "He then received a message. "Heero, you must work faster. The enemy is advancing closer to the Crystal Palace." it said. "Mission Accepted." he replied in his usual monotone. "Tonight, I'll amplify their security clearance.". Heero worked through the night, giving the girls complete clearance. This made him one step closer to completing his mission. He finished working at around 6:30AM. Completely exhausted from the long night, Heero locked the door behind him and crashed on the nearby couch, falling asleep when he hit.

            Heero awoke when Raye tried to sit on him. "What time is it, Raye?" he asked, till groggy from working late. "It's 2:30PM, Heero." she replied "Heero, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I completely lost control.". "I forgive you, Raye. You only were doing what is natural.". Raye hugged Heero while thinking ,"_Why didn't he go for it? I was practically giving myself to him." Heero knew what Raye was thinking. "Raye, I have three reasons why I wouldn't perform that act. They are:_

            1. I care about you too much to put you into so much pain.

            2. I was compelled by Honor to not do so. You couldn't control yourself.

            3. I have important items to complete.

            Raye was shocked when she heard his reasons. The uncomfortable silence was broken when the girls walked into the room. Serena filled Lita, Amy and Mina in on last night's events. Amy and Mina were stunned, while Lita shouted ,"You almost did what?" Raye was in tears when Heero came to her defense. Please, Lita." he said, pulling Raye closer to him "Raye just went through a lot last night." Lita calmed down and apologized for yelling. Heero comforted Raye, stroking her long black hair. Raye, still crying a bit, eventually calmed herself.

            Just then, Amy heard a noise. It sounded like a car crashing into another car. "Heero, we need to go." Raye said. They rushed out the door and ran to the scene. At the scene of the accident, it looked like two cars collided. "It doesn't make sense. It seems like this car lost control because the pavement was wet, but there's not a cloud in sight." Amy said. Lita figured out what happened. "We'd better transform." she said. The girls transform into the Sailor Scouts. As Lita suspected, a demon appeared. "So, this caused the accident." shouted Sailor Mars "Mars Flame Shooter." Her attack didn't even phase the demon. Sailor Venus tried her Love and Beauty Shock, but to no avail. This angered the demon. It knocked Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus back about 20 yards. In response to this, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury triple-teamed the demon. Mercury, using her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, started, with Jupiter's Oak Evolution following and Sailor Moon's Spiral Moon Heart Ache ending. This knocked the demon off balance and back about 5 feet. It was angered with their triple-team tactic and launched a vicious attack aimed at Sailor Moon. To protect her, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury stood in the way, taking the full blast. After this, they couldn't fight anymore. Giving their apologies to Sailor Moon, they quietly gave up. Sailor Moon was left alone to fight the overpowered demon. When things were looking their bleakest, she heard a muffled voice. "Death Reborn Revolution." it said. Thinking to herself, she stumbled upon the notion. "_Hotaru is back."_

            She looked up to see who said those words. It was a figure completely covered in black. When she looked at the demon, it was on the ground, with the dark figure's foot on its throat. "Return to nothingness." the figure said, impaling the demon in what looked like its chest. After the demon disappeared, the figure came over to Sailor Moon. "Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" it said, offering a hand. Upon a closer look, Sailor Moon noticed that it was dressed like a Sailor Scout, but covered head to toe in black underneath. She accepted, saying ,"Is that you, Hotaru?". "I am not Hotaru." The dark figure responded. "I don't know who you are, but thank you." she said. The Sailor Scouts came up to Sailor Moon. They were frightened by the dark figure, wielding its scythe. It was like looking right at Death. "Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked. "I am Sailor Saturn." the dark figure replied. "That's impossible." said Sailor Moon "Hotaru is Sailor Saturn.". "You are incorrect, Sailor Moon." the figure responded "I know who you really are." the dark figure said, looking at each of the Sailor Scouts "Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino and Mina Aino.". The Sailor Scouts were shocked with the figure's statement. "Since you know who we are, who are you?" Serena said. The figure unsnapped the side fasteners on its black helmet and slowly lifted up the back of the helmet. It pulled the helmet slightly out and to the figure's right side, revealing Heero Yuy. "Heero?" the Sailor Scouts asked. "We'd better get back to my home. Heero hastily put his helmet back on and ran over to what looked like an armored vehicle with tank treads. "Get it." he said. They got in and Heero raced back to the fortress. It looked like they were going to hit the garage door when it opened automatically.

            Back inside the fortress, the Sailor Scouts changed back into civilians. In the living room, there was an argument about what just happened, going like this:

            Serena: Who are you?

            Heero: You know who I am

            Raye: What about the dark figure?

            Heero: I am Sailor Saturn

            Lita: You're lying

            Mina: Yeah. Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn.

            Amy: Girls, let's hear what he has to say.

            Heero: Hotaru was Sailor Saturn for a short time.

            Serena: What happened to her?

            Heero: The power of Saturn left her after taking care of Mistress Nine.

            Raye: Then explain why you have the power of Saturn.

            Heero: I am the prince of Saturn. During the Silver Millennium, I was killed by Queen Beryl. When I arrived in a new dimension, since I could not use it, I gave the power of Saturn to the one you call Hotaru to fight Mistress Nine. During the time in the other dimension, I trained at an alarming rate to get stronger.

            Serena: Then how did you come back?

            Heero: You should know better than anyone. When you destroyed Queen Beryl, I returned with no memory. After about a year, the power of Saturn returned to me. It turned out that Hotaru was my mother.

            Mina: So you're saying that the power of Saturn rightfully belonged to you?

            Heero: Yes.

            Raye: What did you do during the Silver Millennium?

            Heero: I was the head of the Royal Defense and Princess Serena's Bodyguard

            Amy: That's how you knew who we were

            Heero: Right as always, Amy.

            Raye: Then where did you come from?

            Heero: The 30th century.

            Lita: Why did you come here?

            Heero: Do you remember fighting Wiseman?

            Serena: Yeah. Why?

            Heero: What you destroyed was only a holographic projection of him. He came back for revenge. He has come to annihilate all of you.

            Mina: You're kidding.

            Heero: This is no joke, Mina. Since I am the head of the Crystal Palace guards, it is my duty to protect the queen.

            Serena: So that's why you're here. To protect me from Wiseman.

            Heero: That's right. But, some of his underlings followed me through the Time Gate and tore me up. That's how Raye found me. To prevent them from coming back, Sailor Pluto closed the gate.

            Raye: What about the demon we just fought?

            Heero: It was an evolved Youma.

            Lita: An evolved Youma?

            Heero: Yes. It was one of the Youma that attacked me before.

            Raye: I thought I destroyed all of them

            Heero: Evidently, you missed one. Those were early ones that didn't completely evolve.

            Raye: I see. They weren't as strong as the one today.

            Heero: Right.

            Raye: Then why the secrecy?

            Heero: I couldn't raise your suspicions. If you knew about me earlier, my mission would have failed.

            Amy: Your mission?

            Heero: My mission is to protect the future by eliminating the hazard in the past. If you knew beforehand, you would have been targeted. Hence, I would fail my mission.

            Lita: I get it. If you had gotten us involved earlier, we could have been harmed or worse.

            Heero: I have given you all complete access to this fortress now. Since all of you know about me, I'll show you the locked room.

            Heero and the girls go into the locked room. There, he displays his Mission Objectives and Mission Status.

            1. Make contact with the Sailor Scouts.                                     Complete

            2. Locate equipment                                                                     Complete

            3. Take them to the fortress.                                                            Complete

            4. Give them restricted access.                                                 Complete

            5. Inform them that you know about them.                              Complete

            6. Inform them about your past and amplify their security clearance.            Complete

            7. Transform into Sailor Saturn.                                                    Complete

            8. Destroy Wiseman.

**Chapter 12-Mission Accepted**

            "So, you're 88% done." said Raye. "The last objective is its own mission." Retorted Heero. He then received a message. The message read ,"Heero, the enemy has returned to the 30th century. Since the Time Gate is closed, you must find another way. New Objectives outlined as follows:

            1. Locate the Master Sword

            2. Retrieve it.

            3. Return to the future

            "This is not good." said Serena. "So, where is this sword?" asked Raye. "My mother once told me about it. I think she said that it was at the Cherry Hill temple." returned Heero. "In the shrine, there is a sword in a stone block. So far, nobody could pull it out. My grandpa says that it will retrieve only to the legendary Hero." said Raye. "I think that might be it." said Heero with hope. "I suggest that we split into two groups to search for the sword." Heero said "I've made a set of five communicators, each with your respective symbol. They will allow us to inform each other of our status. To allow comprehensive communication, I've assimilated the circuitry to my wrist-mounted computer." he said showing his computer, also with his symbol "That way, all of us can talk to each other."

            "That's a good idea." Lita said "What are the groups?". Lita, Mina and I will go around Tokyo. Raye, Amy and Serena will check at the Cherry Hill Temple." said Heero "It's 5PM now on Thursday, June 26, 1999.". "We should have a plan as to how we are going to get to the 30th century." said Amy. "OK. Here's the plan."

             First, we're going to spilt into two groups, as mentioned a second ago, to find the Master Sword. I know that there's a triangle made of three triangles carved into the hilt of it. You, Raye and Serena check at the Cherry Hill Temple. If the Master Sword isn't there, tell me and come back to the fortress for further instructions. If it is there, you know what to do. Lita, Mina and I will search Tokyo's various caverns and such other places." said Heero. "Heero, I know that we have the communication problem solved, but how are we going to cover Tokyo in a short amount of time?" Mina interrupted. "I've already taken care of that in advance." he said "The solution is out in the garage."

            They walked out to the garage. Heero pushed a button and a section of the floor rose to reveal two rows of machinery. "I call them the Sailor Cycles. I built them last night and finished them while you were trying to defeat that evolved Youma.". "You even made them in the right colors and put our own symbols on the Sailor Cycles." said Mina. Raye glanced at Heero's cycle and saw the T and H symbol from her dream. "Heero, you really thought of everything." said Raye, embracing Heero. "Raye, if that were true, I would have prevented all of this from happening." Heero said humbly.

            "Now that we have the communication and transportation issues dealt with, we need to train you for using the Sailor Cycles. But first, press the button on the left grip. This hides your planetary symbols." said Heero. "Before we go, you should wear what I have set out for you to prevent any cuts, scrapes or abrasions." he said, delaying the girls. Everyone ran back into the house and changed into what he asked them to. With renewed interest, they went back out to the garage.

            "A last word of advice: Be careful. They haven't been given a road test, and I don't want any of you to get hurt. I only had time to approximate their power output. They have quite a bit of power, so go easy on the throttle." Heero cautioned.

            Heero and the girls started them up with the provided keys and eased their way out of the garage. After they were outside, Heero activated the security system. "Autoguns Online. Prevent any intruders from entering immediate area." Heero said. "Let's go already. I can't wait to try them out." said Mina anxiously. "Just a minute, Mina. I'm going to check the forecast." he returned "OK, the rest of the evening will be clear.".

            They set out starting with some basic maneuvers, including starting and stopping, throttle control, and the correct method of turning. Performing flawlessly, it started to get dark around 8PM. "Hit the lights." Heero said, motioning to a switch on the right. They all turned on their lights. "Left turn ahead. Signal now" Heero said, showing them the signal. They all turned onto a stretch of road for the trip home. "The speed limit is 45 MPH. Let's go about 40 to be safe." Heero suggested. About halfway there, they saw Darien on his motorcycle. "Hey Heero, how about a race?" he said with a smirk. "I gladly accept." Heero replied "But first, Let's get the girls back to my house.". Darien agreed to this. They all went together back to the fortress.

            After the girls were safely inside and their Sailor Cycles in the garage, the race began. It was from the closest intersection to the next street. Suddenly, they were off. Both of them blazed past slowly moving objects like they were standing still. They were neck and neck for most of the race, when about 3/4 of the way, Darien said ,"You're pretty good. Better than I expected.". Heero responded ,"You're also equally admirable, but I'm going to win.". Approximately 100 feet from the finish line, Heero pushed a button and blasted off in front of Darien to win the race. Darien was astounded with how good Heero was. During the way back from their block long race, Darien looked at his watch and said ,"Heero, it's 9PM. Let's get back to your house."

            Back at the fortress, Raye asked "Who won?", as Heero and Darien came in. "Heero won." said Darien. Darien received a cold drink from Heero. The group talked about various topics for the next hour. "It's 10PM already?" Darien asked "I need to get home now." As he was leaving, he said ,"Thanks for the drink, Heero.".

            Darien rushed off toward home. When Darien was clear, Heero said ,"You girls did very well today. I'm proud to say that we can search for the Master Sword tomorrow." The girls agreed. "Let's get to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow." Everyone went to bed. Heero was with Serena, Raye with Mina and Amy was with Lita.

**Chapter 13-The Master Sword**

            The next day, Friday, June 27, 1999, Heero woke up about 9AM to make breakfast, thinking he would be up before everyone else. In the kitchen, He found that Lita had the same idea. She was making pancakes with maple syrup and bacon on the side. Heero helped her with the hearty meal, waking the girls up in the process. "Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us." said Heero. Finishing around 10:30AM, they each got a shower and got dressed in the clothes Heero had provided them with the night before. At 11:30AM, in the living room, Heero gave them a reminder about their instructions. "Does everyone have their communicators?" he asked. They showed him their wrist-mounted communicators. "Good. I want you to check in with me by 2PM at the latest. We're off." he said. Heero and the girls spilt into the aforementioned groups. Since Heero was last to leave, he locked up the fortress and brought the security system online.

            Mina ran off to the north part of Tokyo. Lita went southeast. To make a perfect triangle, Heero searched in a west- southwest direction. Each person searched high and low with the greatest care not to overlook an obvious location. Heero finished searching his sector of Tokyo first. He then found Mina and assisted her search. When Mina's area was finished, they went off to help Lita. Frustrated with no results, Heero checked in with the other group at 1:50PM. "Raye, This is Heero. What is your status?" he said. "Raye here. We haven't gotten anything." she said. "OK Raye, I've met up with Lita and Mina We have finished our search of Tokyo." he declared. "Heero, we could use some help here." she said. "No problem. We'll be there in five minutes. Heero out." he replied.

            Raye, Serena and Amy sped off to the Cherry Hill temple. When they got there, they quickly hid their Sailor Cycles in the bushes. "Grandpa would have a fit if he saw me riding this." Raye said. "Yeah. My dad would kill me." Serena returned. Amy commented ,"I hope nobody finds the Sailor Cycles." The girls spilt up, each searching a specific part of the temple. Serena looked out front, Amy was in the back, while Raye searched the various buildings. Their quest wasn't going very well when Heero contacted Raye. "Raye, This is Heero. What is your status?" he said. "Raye here. We haven't gotten anything." she said. "OK Raye, I've met up with Lita and Mina We have finished our search of Tokyo." he declared. "Heero, we could use some help here." she said. "No problem. We'll be there in five minutes. Heero out." he replied.

            Heero, Lita and Mina arrived within the allotted amount of time. As Raye, Serena and Amy had done, Heero, Mina and Lita hid their Sailor Cycles in some nearby bushes. They found the girls and regrouped. "We haven't found anything." said Raye. "I suggest that we revise our tactics." Amy said. "Raye, you and Mina look around the buildings again. Lita and Amy should search the front and side grounds while Serena checks the area to the rear. I'll check everywhere else" said Heero "We have to find the Master Sword as soon as possible.". With the new plan in mind, everyone went on their way. It was 2:30PM when Raye remembered about the shrine and went directly there. "I found it." she said over the communicators "It's in the shrine.". "Don't try to pull it out." instructed Heero "Wait till everyone's there."

            Heero and the girls came to where Raye was. At the shrine, there was a small boulder with a sword sticking out of it. Heero examined the sword. Seeing the triangles, he said ,"This is it. We have found the Sword of Evil's Bane.". "Heero, if you can pull the sword out, it means that you are the legendary Hero" Serena said. Heero went for the sword's handle, tightened his grip on it, and with a degree of difficulty, pulled it out of the boulder, revealing a shining blade free from imperfections. "Heero, you are the legendary Hero." Raye said overcome with emotion. She ran up to him and embraced him, crying. "I knew that you could retrieve it." Serena said.

**Chapter 14-The Calm Before the Storm**

            Returning to the front of the Cherry Hill temple, Heero saw Raye's grandpa and put the Master Sword away. "What were you doing back there?" asked Mr. Hino. "Nothing, grandpa. We were discussing matters pertaining to school." answered Raye. Chad came out and said ,"Hey grandpa, I thought you were going to train me to bless things." Raye's grandfather remembered and followed Chad out back. "That was too close." said Raye. "The Master Sword is a blade of honor. It will not cause harm to allies or to those possessing pure intentions." said Heero. "Let's get back to the fortress." said Mina. Everyone agreed and mounted their Sailor Cycles.

            Returning at the fortress at 2:15PM, Heero came up to the console at the entrance to the garage. "Heero Yuy." he stated. The computer analyzed his voice and approved. Once inside, Heero and the girls chose to order a pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese and grilled chicken. Also ordered with the pizza were a round of 20 oz bottles of Coca-Cola. During the 30-minute wait, Serena asked an important question. "If Sailor Pluto closed the Time Gate, how are we supposed to go to the 30th century?". The girls were puzzled with her question. Even Raye was clueless. "The Master Sword can transport people and objects through time. However, doing this is extremely dangerous, since we could be separated and lost in time." Heero said, concerned about their safety. "Since Sailor Pluto has closed the Time Gate, we have no choice but to attempt it using the Master Sword." said Raye, equally concerned. The pizza arrived at exactly 3PM. Totaling $19.99 with a one dollar tip, Heero paid the delivery person, brought it into the kitchen and divided it into six equal portions. The girls then brought their food back into the living room, where they were playing the racing game. After finishing their meal, Heero and Raye finished the race.

            Mina asked ,"Since we now possess the mythical blade that can travel through time, when are we going to the future?". Turning the game off, Raye responded ,"We should leave as soon as possible.". "We need a plan, Raye." Amy returned. "What do you think, Heero?" asked Serena. "I think we should combine both Raye and Amy's suggestions." Heero said "Without a plan, we won't stand a chance. But if we don't act soon, our efforts will be in vain.". "You've got a valid point." said Lita "We need a plan and action to back it up.". "We should go to the Crystal Palace as soon as we arrive in the 30th century. From there, we'll gather information about Wiseman's location and how we will proceed." stated Heero. "It's a good plan, but when are we going to depart, Heero?" asked Amy. "We'll leave as the Sailor Scouts at 2:30PM tomorrow on the Sailor Cycles." returned an eager Raye.

            For the rest of the day, Heero gave the girls riding lessons on the Sailor Cycles. Heero was patient with them, but pushed hard for perfection. Each test was progressively more difficult than the last one, with the last one being a 90 degree curve at 60 MPH. Although this task seemed impossible, the girls were prepared for this and passed with no problems.

            "I'm proud of you." said Heero after Serena finished. Heero and the girls came back to the fortress at about 9PM. For their evening meal, they ended up having lasagna made by Lita. She proved once again that she was an amazing cook. During the meal, their conversation was primarily based on the future. "The future that I came from is cold with few living creatures. Wiseman has killed almost everything." said Heero "Where there was once life, now there is frost and ice. The once green vegetation is now brown and dead.". The girls were stunned with Heero's description. "Wiseman takes pleasure in destroying and causing pain." he shot back to their gasps "It gets worse. Since those Youma caught up to me, one of two things happened. My four best subordinates were either captured or killed. Because of their sacrifice, I was able to make it here."

            "We have to go to the future now." Serena exclaimed "I can't stand to have people die for amusement purposes.". "Serena, we have already formulated our plan. If we go early, we could be killed just as easily as everything else." Raye returned. "Raye is right." retorted Amy "We understand how you feel, Serena, but we need to stick to the plan.". "Forget the plan, Amy. People are dying. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." Serena shouted. She ran off making it to the next room before Heero caught her. To immobilize her, he took her arms around her back. "Heero, let me go." she screamed. "If you went to the future, you would be killed. I can not allow that to happen." he said withstanding her attempts to break free "If you were killed, our force would be decreased by 17%." Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina came into the room. Hearing what Heero said, Raye spoke up. "Serena, we couldn't live with the grief of seeing you be hurt or killed." she said with a tear in her eye. "I don't care if I am hurt or killed. I have to try." Serena yelled. Mina came up to Serena and slapped her. Serena came to her senses when Mina apologized for her action. "I hope I didn't hurt you by restraining you. But if we are to defeat Wiseman, we're going to need all the power we have." said Heero, releasing Serena. "It's ok. You did the right thing." she replied.

            After Serena acknowledged her mistake, Heero continued with his description of the future. "It is possible that my lieutenants, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang are still alive in confinement, but I am expecting the worst scenario possible for them." Heero stated. When Heero mentioned their names, Serena, Lita, Amy and Mina thought the names sounded familiar. "What would that be?" Raye asked. "The worst possibility for them is that they were forced to tell the enemy of our plans and then killed." he shot back. The girls were horrified when Heero explained the worst possible outcome of the situation. "For some reason, the names of your lieutenants sound familiar." Mina shot back at Heero. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I think you should know." he started "The names I mentioned belong to my lieutenants. During the Silver Millennium, they were my court, like all of you pertain to Serena. Similar to myself, they were assigned to protect the princesses of the four inner planets.". The girls were stunned with what Heero said. "You're saying that they were entrusted with protecting us?" Raye asked in disbelief. "That's right, Raye" he returned "It's almost 10:30PM. We need to get to bed so we can make the journey to the future."

            Agreeing with Heero's suggestion the girls went to bed. As with the night before, Heero was with Serena, Raye with Mina and Amy stayed with Lita. Serena was having trouble believing the future that Heero described was where they were going to the next day. Around midnight, she noticed that Heero was still awake. "Heero, what's wrong?" she asked. Heero ignored her question. "Heero, answer me." she said a bit louder. "I was just thinking about what happened last night. I actually thought about taking Raye up on her offer." he stammered out "I'm far too weak.". "It's not your fault, Heero. Raye's emotions took control of her." she returned. "It is my fault for not preventing the situation." he shot back, angry at himself. "Heero, you are only human. You did the right thing by not accepting her offer." she replied. Heero thought about what she said and agreed. "I need to get some fresh air. I'm going out for a walk now. I'll be back by 1AM." he said leaving the room. "But, it's raining." she said concerned. "I'll be fine." he replied in a monotone.

            Before leaving the fortress, he instinctively activated the security system. Heero left, not minding the rain. Looking at the sky Heero thought ,"_This is quite an accurate outward manifestation of my thoughts." His thoughts were shattered when he saw lightning hit a nearby tree. Thinking that the girls were in danger of the same thing, he raced back to the fortress. While Heero was out for a walk, Raye couldn't sleep. She slipped downstairs to find a snack when she looked out a window. "Wow, it's really coming down out there." she said to herself. When Heero got back and attempted to enter, the computer would not allow entry. Raye heard this and looked at the monitor. "It's Heero." she said, overriding the computer's programmed functions. She ran over to the door and opened it, finding Heero soaked. "Heero, what do you think you're doing in this storm?" she scolded. "I went out for a walk." he returned "I didn't think it would get this bad.". Taking him inside, Raye saw him sniffle. "Heero, you need to take care of yourself a little better than you have been." she said, taking off his drenched tanktop. "Thanks for caring, Raye." he returned, cracking a smile. After having him change into a set of dry clothes, Heero was about to go back upstairs when Raye stopped him. "Heero, I want you to stay with me tonight." she said. "Raye, I can't. I have been ordered to be beside Serena until my mission is complete." he shot back. "In that case, I'm going to stay with you in your room." she countered "All of us will be together.". Heero was a bit reluctant with Raye's proposal. "OK Raye. But let's keep it clean this time." he reminded her. She knew what he was referring to and agreed._

            Back in Heero and Serena's room, Heero saw that Serena was sound asleep. "Good. She's asleep." said Raye. Heero and Raye got into the bed, making sure not to awaken the sleeping blond. Since Heero was ordered to be at Serena's side, He was sandwiched between her and Raye. Heero didn't have a problem with this, since he was fulfilling his mission and accomplishing a personal desire. He felt completely at ease with his best friend on one side and his girlfriend on the other.

**Chapter 15-Back to the Future**

**          For then entire night, Serena, Raye and Heero slept without hindrance. In the morning, Heero woke up around 10AM and made breakfast. Pancakes and Bacon were on the menu today. Within half an hour, the girls came down. "We have a big day today." said Heero "Today, we return to the future.". Everyone ate their breakfast and prepared for the trip into the 30th century. Heero reminded them about what they were to do at arrival. After their reminder, Heero then retrieved the Master Sword from the previously locked room. When he returned, he looked at his wrist-mounted computer. "It's 12:30PM on Saturday, June 28, 1999. We have two hours left for final preparations." he stated. For the remaining time, they played the racing game. During a race between Raye and Heero, Raye shot ahead of him at the last second and won. She ran across the room, provoking Heero to give chase. He caught and tackled her on the couch. Another round of "Tickle Raye for Winning" ensued. "Heero stop it." Raye said between bursts of laughter. "OK Raye." said Heero "But first, I have something for you.". He then gave her a long and passionate kiss that left Raye breathless. "Heero, I love you." she said in a sultry voice. Heero returned the statement to her with the same tone in his voice.**

            After Heero and Raye regained their composure, he realized what time it was. Turning off the game, he announced ,"It's 2:25PM. We need to go.". After dressing in the riding clothes Heero gave them, they transformed into the Sailor Scouts. They resembled what Heero looked like when they saw him as Sailor Saturn. Moving quickly to the garage, they mounted up the Sailor Cycles and activated the security system. They dashed to an open road, making sure that nobody was there. Drawing out the Master Sword he spoke ,"Sword of Evil's Bane...Take us to the 30th century.". The sword responded, opening a portal of a violet hue. Red-lining the Sailor Cycles, they charged into the portal. During their trip, the portal changed from violet to the many colors of the spectrum.

            Arriving in the devastated 30th century, there was an arctic wind blowing over the landscape. "We have arrived. 30th century Crystal Tokyo." said Heero. Proceeding to the center of the now frozen city of Crystal Tokyo another gust came by, ruffling the clothes of the Sailor Scouts. "I'm glad that we're wearing our riding clothes." stated Sailor Mars. Closing in on the Crystal Palace, Sailor Moon noticed that the doors were frozen. "The doors are frozen shut. How are we going to get in?" she complained. Sailor Mars acted on a whim and used her Mars Flame Shooter. "Nothing." she said surprised form the result. "No amount of heat will melt the ice." stated Sailor Saturn, after analyzing it "The only way in is to use the Master Sword. Unsheathing it from its scabbard, he struck the door, eliminating the icy barrier.

**Chapter 16-The Crystal Palace**

            Upon entering the Palace, the Sailor Scouts were greeted by what appeared to be the king. "Welcome back, Sailor Scouts." it said to the Sailor Scouts, now as civilians. Heero realized that it was a holographic projection and defiantly said ,"I've brought the Sailor Scouts of the past here. It would be rude to not greet them in person, Your Majesty.". The king came into the room. "Greetings Sailor Scouts. Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino and Mina Aino. "How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice." he said, directed at Heero. "Well, I just traveled back 10 centuries through time, was torn up by a troop of evolved Youma, stayed up late many nights completing my objectives, and came back with the Sailor Scouts from the past." Heero stated defensively. "Your lieutenants have failed. That's why you were torn up by those evolved Youma. I have found out that they have been captured. But before they were taken, they returned their Gundams here." the king returned. "If it wasn't for Raye, I wouldn't have come back." Heero stated. "I must thank you, Sailor Mars." said the king "Your kindness towards complete strangers made this mission possible.".

            "Now, about the incident involving the Royal Guards. Where are they?" asked Heero. "I have tracked them to this location." said the king, pointing to a spot on a map. "That's where the Tokyo International Airport was in the 20th century." exclaimed Amy. "They disappeared from tracking about a second later" the king returned. "Either they're hovering above the planet, or their location is heavily armored." said Heero. "Wiseman is crazy, not stupid. I don't think he'll try staying in orbit again" reminded Amy. "In that case, check out the airport first." the king suggested. "No can do, your majesty. To enter undetected, we must go at night." Heero retorted. The king saw Heero's point and agreed. "Then it is settled. We shall go at dusk." said Serena.

            Tired from their journey through time, the Sailor Scouts each took a nap for the next few hours. Awaking at 8PM, Heero hurriedly woke the girls. "It's time to go." he said to them. Heero checked their mission objectives while they were waking up. The objectives were as follows:

            1. Go to former location of Tokyo International Airport and enter

            2. Confirm whether it is Wiseman's base of operations

            3. Return to the Crystal Palace

            Leaving immediately as the Sailor Scouts, they proceeded on the Sailor Cycles to the location of the Tokyo International Airport. Finding that all means of ingress were sealed, Sailor Saturn drew a small handheld oxy-acetylene torch and cut through the door. Once inside, the Sailor Scouts dashed around, only to come up empty-handed. Without any advance warning, a pack of evolved Youma appeared, "Just great." exclaimed Sailor Saturn "We have these guys to deal with." Drawing the Master Sword out from its sheath, he counted their numbers. "There's twenty-four of them compared to six of us. That's four each." he said readily "Pick your partners. Let's dance.". They divided up their enemies, only to realize that four each was too much opposition for the female Sailor Scouts. Concentrating on three apiece, the girls fought against the evolved Youma. This left one Youma to wreak havoc on each Sailor Scout without retaliation. Confident in the Sailor Scouts' abilities, Sailor Saturn thought to himself ,"No problem.". This ended up being an oversight on his part. The Youma knocked him down and pummeled him. As he went down, he saw the other Sailor Scouts receiving the same treatment from the opposition. Sailor Saturn was expecting the worst when something snapped inside of him. He felt the urge to help his friends, now being beaten by the pack of Youma. Hearing them scream out in pain, without thinking, he focused his power on the blade and released it in a powerful spinning swing about thirty meters in diameter. Even though the Sailor Scouts were within the range of the spin swing, they were not harmed by it. The powerful swing sliced and diced the pack of Youma into gory masses of deceased flesh.

            "How did you do that?" they asked, puzzled. "I'm not really sure how. I saw all of you on the wrong end of a major beating and snapped. It's like I blacked out after that." he replied, equally confused. "This has to be their base." stated Sailor Moon. There's too little defense here, Sailor Moon." Mercury interrupted. "OK, let's return to the Crystal Palace." replied Sailor Saturn.

            Returning to the Crystal Palace around midnight, Heero and the girls reported their findings to the king. "They couldn't have vanished into thin air." he said. "It's late, your majesty." Heero interrupted "We need to rest for the next day.". "You're right, Heero. I bid you all good night. Sleeping arrangements were made for the night. Heero complied with his orders and ended up with Serena. Raye was a bit flustered with this and chose to go with them. Lita, Amy and Mina bunked together in the next room. They all said their 'good nights' and turned in for a good night's sleep.

**Chapter 17-A Rescue Mission**

**          During their slumber, Heero thought about his recent experiences. "_I've only known Raye for a short time and much has happened. She has shown me kindness that I never thought possible. During this short period of time she has known me, she has been very hospitable, declared her love, and kissed me." he thought. While reflecting, he had a thought of 'taking Raye out for a test drive'. When it came into his mind, he looked at Raye, sleeping beautifully. Looking to his other side, at Serena, he remembered why he refused her offer. "__Raye is too young. I care about her and don't want to see her in pain." he shot back. While looking at Serena, he remembered what he was taught as a child: The mission always comes first. With this in mind, he purged all inappropriate thoughts of Raye from his consciousness._**

            The next morning, Heero was awakened by the king. "Heero, something terrible has happened." the king said. "What is it?" he shot back, half asleep. "Serena is missing. I think she was kidnapped." the king returned. Heero cursed when he saw Serena wasn't beside him. "It has to be Wiseman. I'm sure of it." he said angrily. This woke Raye up. She heard what happened. "Heero, I'm going with you." she stated. "You're staying right here. I can't risk getting you hurt." Heero returned. The King informed Heero that Serena was in Okinawa. Dressing as fast as possible, Heero dashed to the garage, where the Sailor Cycles were. He mounted up and headed for Okinawa at an alarming speed.

            Arriving in Okinawa, Heero, now as Sailor Saturn, he activated the Biological Scanner on his wrist-mounted computer. After inputting the correct data, the computer searched and located her. "Serena's in the subway." he said to himself. When he arrived, he found that she was being guarded by a pack of ten Youma. "Ten to one. This could be a challenge." he stated, drawing the Master Sword. Slashing upward, he dispatched the first two. Kicking hard to his left and stabbing to the right, he eliminated another pair. The remaining six formed a circle around Sailor Saturn. He knew exactly what to do in this situation. Concentrating power onto the blade, he spun around in a wide arc, slicing the set in half. After dispatching the ten Youma, he ran up to Serena, finding her chained to the wall. Before he could get there, something knocked him to the ground. From the ground, Sailor Saturn saw that Serena had been stripped of her clothes. He then saw what hit him. It looked like Wiseman, but translucent. "Wiseman!" he yelled. Sailor Saturn saw that he was almost touching her and shouted "Get away from her, you sexist womanizer!". Wiseman ignored him and touched her chest. Serena turned her head away in disgust. Sailor Saturn was enraged with this and attacked. "Death Reborn Revolution." he yelled, firing a dark wave of energy at the translucent Wiseman. The attack stunned the translucent representation of Wiseman. He started to go for Serena's legs when Sailor Saturn sprinted towards him with the Master Sword in hand. The translucent figure was mere inches away from Serena's most vulnerable area when he heard Sailor Saturn. She screamed for help at the top of her lungs. "How dare you touch her." he said, tightening his grip on the Sword of Evil's Bane. The translucent representation of Wiseman turned around, only to be cut vertically in half. Disappearing, he said ,"I'll be back.".

            Sailor Saturn covered his eyes when he saw Serena nude. "Heero, it's ok. You can open your eyes." she said calmly. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I trust you." she replied. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and cut her shackles. Carrying her back to his Sailor Cycle, she said, crying ,"If you got here a second later than you did, I'm afraid something bad would have happened.". "Something bad did happen." he replied "He touched you. I know what you mean, though. It could have been worse." Back outside, Sailor Saturn, now Heero, opened up a pouch on the side of his Sailor Cycle. From there, he took out some clothes. "I came prepared for this situation." he said, handing her the garments. Dressing quickly, Serena and Heero climbed onto his Sailor Cycle and raced back to the Crystal Palace.

**Chapter 18-Heero, Distracted by Failure**

            During the ride back to the Crystal Palace, Heero collapsed at the helm of his Sailor Cycle. Serena saw this and panicked. She threw her arms around Heero to the handlebars in an attempt to stabilize the wandering motorcycle. Knowing that they were going to crash, she guided them into a patch of grass to soften the landing. They crashed hard into the ground. Sustaining a few scratches, Serena found Heero bleeding from a midsection wound inflicted from the Sailor Cycle. "Oh my god. Heero, are you ok?" she screamed. There was no response. Taking some towels from the side pouch on the Sailor Cycle, she lifted the Sailor Cycle off of Heero and tossed it aside. Using the towels as best as possible, she wrapped them around him to stop the bleeding. She picked him up and mounted up his Sailor Cycle. Feeling a powerful sense of urgency, she revved it and took off, redlining the whole way back to the Crystal Palace.

            Back inside the Crystal Palace, she struggled with Heero until she found Raye. "Raye, help me." Serena shouted. Raye carried his arms while Serena got his legs. Together, they raced to the infirmary. Nobody was in there when Raye and Serena brought Heero in. Placing him onto a table, Serena broke into tears. Hearing this, Heero's eyes shot open. "You'll have to take care of this.". he said, pointing to his midsection. "Where's Amy?" Serena asked. "There's not enough time." Raye returned "Serena, I'm going to need your help.". "I can guide you though this." Heero returned to them. Heero guided them through the procedure, wincing in pain occasionally. "To finish it, you'll need to sew it closed." he instructed. Since Serena was a bit squeamish from what happened, Raye did as he said. It took a total of 20 stitches, 7 inside and 13 outside, to completely shut it. Heero was about to leave when Raye stopped him. "Heero, where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to train." he shot back. "You're not going to train. You're going to go to bed and rest." Raye returned. "What about my mission, to protect Serena?" he replied in pain. "I'm going to go with you. I'm making sure that you stay there." Serena retorted.

            Heero thought about what Serena said and agreed. Taking him arm around her shoulder, Serena walked Heero back to his room. After they left, Raye took a look at Heero's Sailor Cycle. There was blood on the handlebars. "Heero must have been impaled by it." she said to herself "That's why we had to put stitches inside him.". Cleaning the blood off was a simple task. Before leaving, she disinfected the previously bloody areas. Last, she threw the blood-soaked towels into the laundry.

            Returning to his room, Serena set Heero down on the bed. Heero was exhausted from the ordeal and collapsed onto the bed. Serena was also tired from the previous incidents and took a nap alongside the bandaged Heero. Easing into the arms of Morpheus was difficult for both of them. Heero thought about his failure to protect Serena while Serena's thoughts wandered around being touched in her most private area. Chilled by their thoughts, they reached out, embracing each other. This gradually relaxed each other, making it possible to sleep.

            Waking around 6PM, Heero thought about what happened. "I failed to protect her." he said, looking at Serena "I can't allow this to happen again." This woke Serena up. "Heero, you're only human. You tried your best." she returned. "Because he got to you, it wasn't enough." he retorted. He then walked out of the room. "Serena, I'm going to train." he stated. "Heero, you stay right here. You need to rest." she replied taking his hand. "I'm fine." he returned, taking off his shirt. He then placed his left hand over his midsection. It seemingly healed by itself. "How did you do that?" Serena asked. "I channeled the power of Saturn to heal it faster." he returned. "I get it. Hotaru could heal people as well." she shot back.

**Chapter 19-Heero Attempts to Ascend**

            "I'm still angered that Wiseman got to you." Heero said, striking the bed. "Heero, you did everything you could do." Serena returned. "Because I failed to protect you, I have no choice but to go to the next level." he retorted. Heero walked out of the room and headed to train.

            While following Heero, Serena bumped into Raye. "Where's he going?" Raye asked. "He's off to train." Serena replied "He said something about going to the next level.". "Heero's trying to ascend." Raye stated. "Ascend?" Serena asked. "He's attempting to ascend to a new level of power. I've heard about the people of Saturn." she returned. "What about them?" Serena shot back. "The people of Saturn are called Saiyans. Legend says that once every three millennia, a Saiyan will rise above the rest. Their hair then turns a golden hue and their level of power skyrockets. This 'ascended' Saiyan is called a Super Saiyan." Raye told. "How long has it been since there was the last Super Saiyan?" Serena asked. "Three thousand years." retuned Raye "I know that there must be a great need for power to ascend to the Super Saiyan level.". "That's why he's training, to be able to protect me. That's the need for power." Serena said, realizing the truth.

            Heero went to what appeared to be a gym. This facility had many types of exercise equipment in it. However, this equipment was of little use. Heero walked over to a large machine that read "Gravitational Enhancement Unit". Heero studied the controls for a few minutes and figured out how the machine worked. Making sure that the room was clear, Heero pushed a few buttons and set the machine to 100g, multiplying normal gravity by 100. "That should be fine." he said. He activated the GEU and was sent to the floor. After adjusting to additional gravity, Heero started his workout. Beginning with some simple pushups, he worked his way up to more advanced exercises. When this became too easy, he rethought his strategy. "I won't be able to make it to the next level training in 100 times normal gravity." he said. With this in mind, Heero increased the gravity to 300g. Again, this proved to be a decreasing challenge with every moment. In response to a lessening challenge, Heero again increased the gravity. "For the next hour, 700g should be plenty" he said, confident in his abilities. After increasing the gravity, the computer spoke up. "Warning. Gravitational setting exceeds human tolerances" it said. Ignoring the warning, Heero set back out to train. The extra gravity made a simple workout into a desperate struggle for survival. After adjusting to the insane gravity, Heero yelled "Kah...meha...meha", firing a beam from his hands that bounced around the room. Heero continued his exercise program with the additional obstacle. While jumping off the room's wall, Heero miscalculated his speed and his Kahmehameha wave struck him in the back.  The blast sent him careening to the floor, face down. Struggling to get back up, he found himself unable to do so. He had a vision of Serena being touched by Wiseman in her most vulnerable area. Heero screamed out in rage and lost himself in his anger. His hair flashed golden blond for a split second and he collapsed. "Return gravity to normal." he said weakly before passing out.

Fortunately, Raye came by and looked into the window. She found Heero on the floor, completely exhausted from the gravity-enhanced training routine. Picking him up, she uttered a few words. "Heero, you're crazy to try to ascend so fast." she said while carrying him back to Serena's room. Back in Serena's room, he found himself in bed. His chest was covered with bandages in a diagonal fashion. Looking around the room, he found Raye. Defiantly, he threw off the covers and tried to get up. Raye stopped him in the process. "Heero, you can't keep doing this." She said, holding him. "Raye, I must ascend. I must become a Super Saiyan to protect Serena." He retorted. "Not in your shape. I'm afraid that I'll lose you." She returned with tears in her eyes. "Raye, unless I ascend soon, we will be destroyed by Wiseman." He said, drying her tears. "Heero, I understand that you're a Saiyan, but you're going to kill yourself training like that. Also, if you're not in this dimension, you can't protect Serena." She shot back. Heero saw Raye's point and agreed with her. Just then, Serena came in. "Heero, I want you to stay right here to rest. Since you were ordered to stay with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight." she said. "I understand and will comply. There's no point in killing myself if I'm ordered to protect you." He responded weakly. "Heero, what happened to you?" Serena asked when she saw his back. "I was training at 700 times normal gravity when I was hit by my powered-up Kahmehameha wave." he replied. "700 TIMES NORMAL GRAVITY!?" exclaimed Raye. "The blast knocked me to the floor where Raye found me. "Heero, you must be crazy to think you could train with that much gravity." said Serena. "You must understand that if I don't ascend, everything as we know it will be annihilated by Wiseman." returned Heero. "I want you to rest for the rest of the day. You can make up for it tomorrow." chided Serena.

**Chapter 20-The Gundams Appear**

For the remainder of the day, Heero was stuck in bed. Although unhappy with his situation, he did what he could to make the best of it.Heero's injury sustained from his training made sleep difficult. Although difficult, it was not impossible, since Raye and Serena were with him. This gave him a sense of ease, making sleep less difficult. Before he gave in to Morpheus, he kissed Raye good night. And held onto her hand. Heero gave Serena the same treatment, but kissed her on the cheek. It was midnight when Heero fell asleep with Serena on one side and Raye on the other. As a preventative measure, he checked the status of the security system. "Good. Everything's online." He said quietly, as to not wake Serena and Raye.

            The next morning, Heero was the last one awake. Feeling better from a good night's sleep, he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. After bathing, he dressed himself in a black t-shirt and black jeans. He then went for breakfast. Lita already had breakfast prepared for them. Bacon and pancakes with maple syrup was on the menu. After breakfast, Heero remembered what the king said a few days ago. "Ladies, I have something to show you." He said. He lead them to a room below where the Sailor Cycles were. Below the area where the Sailor Cycles were was a hangar. In the hangar were five mobile suits. "These are the Gundams" Heero stated, motioning toward the mobile suits "Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock Kai and Altron. They are now yours." The girls were amazed with the display of machinery. "All of them were recently modified to accept the Sailor Cycles." He said. "But Heero, there's six of us and only five Gundams. What about you?" asked Serena. "I've already taken that into account." returned Heero. He pushed a button. It opened a pair of doors, revealing another mobile suit. "Since I knew I had to come for you, I designed this mobile suit." he stated. "I have given it the name Hellstorm. The blueprint is based on combined data from all of the Gundams."

Hellstorm was a demonic red, similar to Epyon, but with black highlights. It was armed to the teeth with a pair of beam sabers stored in each shoulder, a dragon fang resembling Altron's in each arm. Copied from Deathscythe Hell were a pair of Hyper Jammer stealth cloaking devices. Retained from Epyon was a new version of the Heat Rod. This time-proven close-range weapon was integrated into Hellstorm's left arm. To compliment the close-range armaments, two beam cannons, similar to Wing Zero's were implemented. These could be held in the Gundam's hands or mounted on its shoulders. For defensive measures, a set of twelve Planet Defensors were mounted three apiece on its limbs. As with the other Gundams, vulcans were placed in the Hellstorm's head. To top off this miracle of engineering, a set of wings from Epyon were built, giving it the demonic appearance of a successor to Epyon. Keeping true to Heero's past mobile suits, Hellstorm was designed to transform. When transformed, its hips rotated 180 degrees. Its legs twisted above and below the knees, which articulated completely. The beam cannons pointed forward from their shoulder-mounted positions. To land on ground, its arms were folded under so the dragon fangs would act as landing gear. Similar to the Wing Gundam's transformation, its aerodynamically machined shield was attached behind the 180 degree rotated head, forming the Hellraiser mode.

"Now, you must learn to pilot the Gundams." He said "Serena will use my Wing Zero. Lita has control of Duo Maxwell's Deathscythe Hell. Amy shall use Trowa Barton's Heavyarms Kai. Mina shall pilot Quatre Winner's Sandrock Kai. Last, Raye has possession of Wufei Chang's Altron Gundam.". Looking over the controls, the girls were a bit confused at first, but learned to control their Gundams. "Now, we learn to fight." said Heero, inputting a sequence of keys. This activated a battle simulator. Increasing the difficulty one step at a time, all six pilots mastered the controls with ease. After coming out of the Gundams, Heero congratulated them for their hard work. "It's already 3PM?" questioned Raye. "How about lunch?" asked Heero. The girls agreed and went back upstairs.

For lunch, Fettuccini Alfredo was served. Accompanying it was non-alcoholic Chardonnay. After lunch, Heero disappeared back to the hangar where the Gundams were. He needed to finish Hellstorm's Zero System. Right as he was about to finish, Raye came looking for him, finding Hellstorm down on one knee. "I was just finishing Hellstorm." he said, hugging her. "I though it was already finished." Raye returned. "I was finishing the control system." he shot back. Raye climbed into the cockpit and took a look. "This is different from my Gundam." she said, looking at a centrally located sphere. "I'm working on the Zero System. I modeled the cockpit after Wing Zero." he said "I'm trying to figure out how to make it so the Zero System can be deactivated." He got an idea. "If a software based switch worked in Sandrock, it should also work here." he said. Making the modification proved to be a simple task, since he remembered about Sandrock. After making the necessary modifications to Hellstorm's Zero System, they climbed out of the cockpit and descended to the ground.

**Chapter 21-Heero's Newtype ability**

Returning to the dining room, Heero and Raye saw someone missing. "Where's Serena?" asked Raye. "I don't know." responded Amy, Lita and Mina. Unbeknownst to them, Serena was hiding in a nearby closet, chuckling. Heero walked around the room, ending up right in front of the closet. Hearing a noise, Heero drew his gun. Serena sprang from her hiding spot, surprising Heero, who instinctively brought the firearm to her head. Given the situation, Serena froze in place. In response to this, Raye came over to Heero and pulled the gun downward. Serena collapsed to the ground, crying. "Serena, what the hell do you think you were doing?" he asked harshly. Raye interrupted him, but was hushed before she could finish. "I was trying to surprise you." Serena replied between sobs. "Serena, that wasn't a good idea." He shot back "If I was somewhere else and that happened, I would have fired.". "Heero, what were you thinking?" scolded Raye. Amy spoke up, informing the group about the 'Fight or Flight' response system. "Evidently, that is Heero's 'Fight' response." Amy returned. "That's crazy", Raye replied. "Raye, I need to show you something. I need to show all of you." Heero returned flatly. Walking out of the room, the girls followed.

Arriving at a large room, Heero confirmed the ammo level in his gun. Instructing Serena to push a button, Heero closed the door behind him. When pushed, the button activated a training sequence, which several human-shaped targets appeared. Looking through a bulletproof window, she pushed the button. Standing firmly in place, Heero fired at each target striking three of them in the head and heart. When he ran out of ammo, he dropped the gun in favor of a seemingly empty hand. Firing a beam from his hand, he disposed of the remaining targets as they appeared.

Finishing the last target with a crushing blow to its head, Heero came out of the room. "How did you do that?" Serena asked. "Ever since I was born, I knew I was different from everyone else." he returned "I knew that I wasn't normal.". "Well, we're not exactly what you'd call 'normal' either, Heero." returned Serena. "Yeah, we all have our special abilities." continued Mina "Serena makes friends easily. Amy has incredible intelligence. Raye is knowledgeable in the mystic arts. Lita is fiercely loyal to allies. I understand matters of the heart.". I see." replied Heero "I'm still a bit different even from all of you.". "How is that, Heero?" asked an intrigued Lita. "First of all, I saw the targets before they came up. That's how I reacted so fast. Second, I can heal myself and others to an extent." he said, lifting his shirt up to show his midsection. It had healed completely. "Third, I have been given an overactive sense of Honor." he iterated. "Heero, it doesn't matter that you are a bit different from us. What matters is that we care about each other." said Serena, taking his hand into hers. With tears in his eyes, he emotionally embraced the kind-hearted blond.

**Chapter 22-Journey to Antarctica**

"I don't mean to break up this tender moment, but we have something important to discuss." chortled Raye "We have to find Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.". Given the situation, Heero broke off from the hug. Returning to the hangar, Heero got back into Hellstorm. After activating a search program, he input the names 'Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang'. The Gundam's eyes glowed a bluish hue, indicating a successful search. Climbing out of the cockpit, he informed the girls about them. "They are alive. I located them in Antarctica." he said. Returning to their rooms, they dressed in their riding clothes. Being ever so respectful of Raye's privacy, Heero changed after she did. After dressing in their riding clothes, they transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

Returning to the hangar, they boarded the Gundams. Instructing the girls over the communications system, Sailor Saturn coached them out from his Gundam Hellstorm. The journey was a turbulent one to the continent covered completely in ice. After landing together, Sailor Moon complained about her stomach. "There is a small drawer on your left." Sailor Saturn instructed "I've taken the precaution of putting emergency rations in there.". Opening the drawer, the Sailor Scouts found a couple MREs (Meals Ready to Eat) and some crackers and jelly. "I suggest eating the crackers. It doesn't look like much, but it should quench your hunger. Also, I put a thermos of water in there." Sailor Saturn continued. After eating half of the crackers and jelly, Sailor Moon thanked Sailor Saturn for thinking ahead.

"I've located them." stated Sailor Mercury "Approx 5 miles from our current location.". "OK then. Let's go there." said Sailor Moon, opening Wing Zero's wings. "Hang on a second, Sailor Moon." said Sailor Saturn, motioning to stop. "What is it, Saturn?" she returned. "We have just enough fuel to get home.". "Sailor Moon, we have no choice but to go by land." Sailor Mars retorted, assisting Sailor Saturn. He then instructed them to apply pressure to both pedals in an alternating order, causing the Gundams to walk forward. During the long walk, Hellstorm stopped moving. "Saturn, what's wrong?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "My left foot is acting up. I'm going to take a look at it." he replied. Coming out of the cockpit, he was tossed around by the high winds while descended to the surface. In response to this, the other Sailor Scouts brought their shields together to block the frigid wind.

**Chapter 23-Mid-flight Repairs and a near death experience**

After exiting their Gundams, they assisted in removing the outer layer or armor on Hellstorm's left foot. After opening it, Sailor Saturn found a disturbing sight. The internal mechanisms were covered in snow. He thought about it for a second and thrust his hands in. Shoveling the snow with his hands, he slowly was clearing the snow from inside Hellstorm's foot. After about 20 times, Sailor Saturn stopped. "Sailor Moon, my hands are frostbitten." he said, shivering. Sailor Mars got an idea. "I could use my fire power to get your hands back to normal." she said. "Save your strength, Mars." he shot back, shivering. Given the situation, Saturn spoke in bursts. "Sailor Moon, t-take out a beam s-saber." he said. Following his instructions, she retrieved a beam saber from Wing Zero's left shoulder. "Now, b-bring it to the g-ground." he stuttered. Touching the beam saber to the frozen earth, she made a pool of water from the snow. Walking slowly over to the pool, Sailor Saturn placed his hands in the water. After letting his hands soak in the water for a couple minutes, he brought himself upright. "How about a swim?" he asked. "Saturn, what do you think the temperature is?" returned Sailor Venus. He transformed back into Heero Yuy and removed his riding suit. "Oh, I'd say about 74ºF." he returned as he jumped in. While thinking about it, the Sailor Scouts transformed back into civilians. "If you're going to, take off your riding suits. You'll freeze if you don't." said Heero. "Are you crazy, Heero?" shouted Lita. "We're only wearing underclothing under our riding suits.". "I understand how you feel about this, Lita. I'll cover my eyes while you undress and get in." he replied.

Serena was the first one to make up her mind. Heero covered his eyes, only to have his hands taken back into the water. "It's OK, Heero. I trust you." she said, reassuring him. Unzipping her riding suit, she revealed a matched set of pink lingerie. Sitting down beside Heero, she said ,"This feels great.". With this in mind, Mina followed Serena's example, showing a yellow set of lingerie. Seeing Serena and Mina's courage, Amy was next to give in. She removed her riding suit, showing a blue bra and panty. Lita came next, showing her green bra and underwear as she walked into the water. "Come on, Raye." They all said in unison. Raye blushed as her riding suit fell to the ground, revealing that Raye had worn red lingerie. After Raye was in the water, Serena waded up to Heero.

Taking him into her arms, she kissed him. Suddenly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Even though Heero was expecting some form of thanks, he wasn't expecting such a measure of gratitude, especially from the person he was assigned to protect. Driven by this action, Heero's hands started trailing downward to her bra, ultimately unfastening the clasp. As he began removing the article, he realized what he was doing. Feeling uneasy about his actions, his eyes rolled back into his head and he sunk to the bottom of the pool. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Serena. Without a second thought, she dove to the bottom, finding Heero unconscious. Wrapping her arm around him, she swam as best as she could to the surface. When she returned to the water's surface, Raye assisted her with Heero. Dragging him ashore, Lita immediately began CPR. "Breathe, Heero." she screamed. While Lita was performing CPR, Amy took his pulse. Turning to Raye, she said ,"I'm sorry, Raye. Heero's gone.". Bursting out in tears, Raye buried her face in Heero's still chest, letting emotion take control. Hearing Raye cry her heart out over him, his eyes returned to their normal positions. Placing his left hand on the back of her head, she jerked her head back. "What happened, Heero?" she asked between sobs. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think that kiss from Serena caused something inside me to stop. Next I heard you crying because you lost me. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, but it looks like I'm back to normal." he explained. "I don't know how you came back, but I'm glad I didn't lose you for good." she returned, embracing him, still crying. "Other than that, I have a question for you." Mina directed at Heero. "What is it, Mina?" he returned. "How did water come from a beam saber and snow?". "That's simple. Beam weapons such as a beam saber use heat to cut an object.". "That makes sense." Amy said. "With that aside, I'm sorry that I scared everyone." he said solemnly.

**Chapter 24-Emotional Disturbances**

Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina accepted Heero's apology, pleased that he was still with them. Raye was furious with Heero's actions. Given the circumstances, Raye slapped Heero. This started an argument between them

Raye: (directed at Heero) How could you?

Mina: Calm down, Raye

Raye: Stay out of this, Mina.

Heero: Mina, this is between Raye and I. It doesn't concern you

Mina: I see your point

Raye: Aren't you forgetting someone, Heero?

Heero: Who?

Raye: (pointing at Serena) HER!

Heero: Leave Serena out of this

Raye: Absolutely not. She started this

Serena: (places hand on chest) What do you mean by that?

Raye: Think about it, meatball-head

Serena: You mean that little kiss?

Raye: That "little kiss" caused Heero to nearly die

Serena: I was only thanking him

Raye: You went too far thanking him like that

Serena: Like what?

Raye: (shouting) You frenched him.

Serena: I did not

Raye: I saw your mouth open

Serena: You're lying

Raye: Look who's talking, you whore

Serena: What did you call me?

Raye: I called you a whore

Serena: (tears in eyes) What's that supposed to mean?

Raye: You already have a boyfriend by the name of Darien and you frenched Heero

Serena: Why did you call me a whore?

Raye: That's what you are. I'm going to tell Darien about this.

Lita: What?

Raye: Be quiet, Lita

Serena: No. You wouldn't

Raye: You bet I'm going to. I hope he dumps you

Serena: (starts crying) You don't mean that, do you?

Raye: I bet he'll go out with me.

(Serena breaks down in tears. Mina rushes to her)

Heero: That's enough, Raye. Stop it

Raye: I'm not finished. I still have a bone to pick with you.

Heero: Go right ahead. But leave Serena out of it.

Raye: Fine. I'll leave the topless tramp out of this

Heero: Raye. I said to stop.

Raye: You should have stopped her, but you didn't.

Heero: It would have hurt her.

Raye: So instead you tried to take off her bra?

Heero: I couldn't think straight

Raye: So you're saying it's not your fault

Heero: I never said that

Raye: So it is your fault?

Heero: I stated no such thing.

Raye: Admit it. You wanted her

Heero: (shocked) How could you iterate such garbage

Raye: Because it's the truth

Heero: That is completely untrue. I was sent here to protect her, not to take advantage of her

Raye: If what you say is true, prove that you don't want her

Heero: And how should I do that?

Raye: Make love to me right now

Heero: That's double jeopardy

Raye: So what if it is

Amy: That's not fair, Raye

Heero: Amy, please stay out of this

(Amy agrees and returns to Serena)

Raye: So, what's it going to be: Make love to me or be with Serena?

Heero: Raye, you're not being fair. You know I can't make love to you.

Raye: So you're choosing Serena over me? 

Heero: It's not that

Raye: (slaps Heero) I don't believe you. In that case, I never want to see you again.

(Raye starts to walk away)

Heero: Wait Raye. Where are you going?

Raye: I'm going to the past to tell Darien

Heero: You're bluffing

Raye: I want her to suffer the way I did just a few minutes ago.

Raye runs back to the Altron Gundam and boards it. Heero goes over to Serena, now emotionally shattered. As Raye took off, Heero picks up Serena. "I'm sorry that Raye did this to you." he said, hugging her. "Heero, it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you like I did." she returned. "Serena, I'm not blaming you. You did what you thought was right." he shot back. "Thank you, Heero. I appreciate it very much." said Serena

Picking up her riding suit, Amy said, "Serena, do you think you can keep going?". "I'm sorry Amy, but Serena needs to rest. She's too upset to pilot Wing Zero." stated Mina, picking up Serena's riding suit. "Since we can't continue without Serena, we should head back." suggested Lita. "Since my Gundam was designed to accommodate two people, Serena can come with me. In this situation, I'll remote pilot Wing Zero using a version of the Mobile Doll Control System." stated Heero. "But what about Hellstorm's left foot?" inquired Mina. "If Lita brings the scythe close enough, it will melt and subsequently evaporate." returned Heero. As Heero requested, Lita brought Deathscythe's scythe within a couple feet of Hellstorm's left foot, melting the snow and afterwards evaporating it. After replacing the armor, Amy and Mina boarded Heavyarms Kai and Sandrock Kai. After climbing into Hellstorm, Heero activated Wing Zero by remote. "Serena, you forgot your riding suit" said Mina over the radio. "It's OK, Mina. Heero won't try anything." Serena returned.

**Chapter 25-Return to the Past**

            With Serena in his arms, Heero led the girls back to the Crystal Palace, arriving around 10PM. After securing the Gundams in the hangar, The King came in. "Heero, why is Serena only wearing her lingerie?" he said. "I forgot my riding suit. Plus, I know Heero wouldn't take advantage of me." returned Serena. "Where did Raye go?" asked Heero. "Raye has gone through the Time-Space Door to the 20th century on her Sailor Cycle." The King returned. "When I asked her why, she didn't' respond.". With Raye's threat fresh in his mind, Heero, Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina found two rooms. "We all need some rest before we return to the 20th century." said Mina. Taking Heero's duty and Serena's emotional condition into consideration, Lita, Amy and Mina chose to leave Serena alone with Heero.

Heero carried Serena inside and gently placed her on one of the two beds. Heero was tired from the argument with Raye and piloting two mobile suits. Giving her some privacy to change into a nightgown, Heero prepared himself for a good night's sleep. As he was getting into the other bed, Serena got his attention. "Heero, do you think Raye is going to tell Darien about today?" she asked. "To be completely honest, I'm expecting that she will." he returned, trying to not upset her. Serena had tears forming in her eyes. "Serena, I understand how you feel. I'll always here for you. You can count on me, no matter what the situation." comforted Heero. Taking her into his arms, she was fighting to hold back tears. "If you feel like crying, go right ahead. It's perfectly OK to cry." he said "I'm going to stay with you tonight. Not because I have been ordered to, but because I want to.". Placing her back into the bed, Heero brought his arms around her to comfort her. Before closing his eyes, he noticed that Serena was still in her lingerie. "Why didn't you change?" he asked. "Because I can trust you with anything." she replied. Bringing him closer, she had a question for him. "Heero, could you do something for me?" she asked. "Sure. What is it?" he returned. "Heero, I want you to kiss me." she shot back. Taking Serena into a warm embrace, he placed a kiss on each cheek. Sleeping on her left side, Heero placed his arms around her, giving her a feeling of complete safety. Serena fell asleep in his arms, her arms around him giving Heero a feeling of inner peace.

Waking the next morning promptly at 9AM, Serena found Heero already awake. Taking her hand, he led her downstairs to breakfast, courtesy of Lita. After eating the meal, the king came in. "It turns out that Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are in Antarctica, but in the 20th century." he said. With this new information in mind, Heero and the girls prepared the Gundams for the trip through time. After preparations were completed, Heero disappeared back to his room for a few things. First item of business was a shower since Heero was "less-than clean" (as Serena said) from preparing all six of the Gundams. After dressing himself, he retrieved the Master Sword and returned to the hangar. Before boarding the Gundams, they all said their good-byes to the king and Rini. During the course of their good-byes, Rini snuck aboard the Altron Gundam that Raye left behind. Since Heero found out that Raye had left it behind, he installed a duplicate of Wing Zero's Mobile Doll Control System so it could be taken with them.

They walked the Gundams out to a stretch of land where Heero pulled out the Master Sword. "Sword of Evil's Bane...Return us to the 20th century." he said. For some reason, the sword didn't respond. "I guess we are bringing too much with us." said Mina. Then, a window appeared on everyone's right screen. "I think I can help." stated a familiar voice. "Rini, is that you?" asked Serena. "I heard about your dilemma from daddy. Anyways, you need to get back to the 20th century. Let me open the gate for you." she said. She exited the Altron's cockpit, holding up a key dangling from her neck. "Moon Crystal Key…Take us to the 20th century." she said, opening the Door of Time. "Rini, get back inside Altron." advised Heero. "Saturn, is that you?" asked Rini. "Yes it is me, child. Now let's return to the past." replied Heero, activating the verniers on Hellstorm and Altron. All six blasted off through the Time-Space gate.

Landing on the outskirts of Tokyo, they flew the rest of the way to 1105 Tezuko Dr. It was looking like they were going to land in the backyard when it opened up, revealing a hidden area. After landing, they exited the Gundams. "Rini, what exactly were you thinking when you got inside Altron?" asked a flustered Serena. "I wanted to help since Raye left." answered Rini. "Don't you know these are dangerous?" returned Serena. "But they look so cool." responded Rini. "Rini, it doesn't matter how cool something looks. It can still be dangerous. For example, it you made one mistake with its Beam Trident, it could go right through where you're sitting." lectured Heero. "I'm sorry, Saturn. I guess I wasn't thinking." Rini shot back. "Since you got us back here, I'll drop it. And please, call me Heero." replied Heero. "OK then Saturn, I mean Heero." she returned.

**Chapter 26-Rini's Gundam**

"Because you wish to help us, I'm going to show you how to pilot a Mobile Suit." stated Heero. "Really?" asked Rini with hopeful eyes. "I know that I'm going against orders, but in this case, it can be justified.". "Awesome, Heero. I don't mean to be pushy, but which one will I get?" asked Rini. "I've taken this into account, if the need arises." he stated. Pushing a button, another Mobile Suit appeared. To say the least, it was very similar to Wing Zero. The only noticeable differences were the main color being a light pink instead of white and the deep blue was replaced with a lighter shade. Other than these exterior differences, it was identical to Wing Zero. "Rini, this is for you. Its name is for you to choose." Heero said. "I'm going to call it…ummm…Gundam Luna." Rini stated. "That sounds fitting for a descendent of the Moon." Mina blurted out. Rini chuckled and agreed. "Before we do anything involving Gundam Luna, we should get everybody settled in. "Good call, Heero." said Lita.

Following Heero up a flight of stairs, they arrived in the garage, where the armored vehicle was parked. Inside, Heero gave them a refresher to where everything was located. Going upstairs, he pointed out the three bedrooms, noting who would be together. "Why are you going to be with Serena?" asked Rini. "I can handle this, Heero." Serena responded "Heero was assigned to protect me. He is ordered to be near me at all times.". "I get it. That's why Heero was with you last night." Rini shot back. Checking his watch, Heero saw it read 2:45 on June 28, 1999.

Returning to the first floor, Lita and Heero made lunch, consisting of cheeseburgers made with ground turkey. "Heero, do you have any coffee?" inquired Lita. "Yeah. It's in the cabinet to your left." returned Heero. Lita was a bit tired from the trip through time and placed her right hand on the edge of the frying pan that contained the cheeseburgers accidentally burning it. Hearing a scream, the girls rushed into the kitchen, to find Lita clutching her right hand under running water. "What happened, Lita?" asked Mina. "I burned my hand on the frying pan." replied Lita. After she took her hand out from under the running water, she had Amy take a look at it. "Lita, that's a second degree burn. You need to have a doctor to treat it." said Amy. "I'll heal it." Heero said, placing his hand over the burned area. Channeling the power of Saturn, the burned area cleared seemingly by itself. Afterwards, Lita got her coffee just the way she liked it: two sugars and 4 creams. While Heero was cooking the cheeseburgers, Serena, Mina and Rini each sampled Lita's cup of coffee. Each liking the taste, they made themselves a cup each. After Heero finished cooking, they ate. "Thanks for healing my hand." Lita directed at Heero. "You're welcome, Lita." replied Heero "Besides, I had to repay you for your incredible cooking.".

After lunch, Amy read a book while Lita and Mina watched their favorite soap opera. During this time, Heero and Serena took Rini back to the hangar. When they got there, Heero, Serena and Rini got on what appeared to be pneumatic scaffolding. Raising them up, Heero started the lesson.

Serena: Ok Rini. Let's start with the basics.

Heero: First of all, you have to be able to get inside Luna's cockpit. First, press the button under the large gem. That opens the doors

Following Heero's directions, Rini entered Luna's cockpit without a hitch.

Serena: You did that like a pro.

Rini: Thanks Serena.

Heero: Next, you need to activate your audio and visual systems. There is a keyboard on your right. I want you to press the keys marked "A/V System" and "Cockpit doors"

            Rini: One question. What is this orb between my legs?

            Serena: That's the targeting sphere. We'll get to that later.

As instructed, Rini performed these actions perfectly

            Rini: Hey. There's another screen in front of me. I can see you now.

            Serena: If you look down, there should be two pedals.

            Rini: I see them, but I can't reach them.

Heero: On your front screen, there should be a menu with a "User Defined Settings". That will make any changes you need to the cockpit of Luna. Open that menu.

Rini: I just did. What's next?

Serena: First, you need to adjust the foot pedals. Use the auto adjustment for that. They will move closer until you tell Luna to stop.

Following this, Rini flawlessly adjusted the pedals to her liking

            Rini: I have another question. What does this key marked "ZERO" do?

            Heero: That activates the Zero System. I want you to leave it alone.

            Rini: Why?

            Heero: The Zero System can make someone go completely berserk.

            Rini: Ok then. Now I'm at Control Sensitivity

            Heero: Set it at Beginner.

            Rini: Ok. Now it's asking for Camera Optimization

            Serena: Set it for Maximum Visibility

            Rini: Got it. It's now asking for me to name it

            Heero: Go ahead and name it Luna. It will register that.

            Rini: It's asking me for Luna's model number

            Heero: Put in XXXG-00W0B

            Rini: Got it

            Serena: That's it. Luna has been customized to your preferences

            Heero: The last thing for now is exiting. First, open the cockpit doors the same way you closed them.

            Rini: How am I supposed to get back to the ground?

            Serena: There's a handle to your left. Attached to it is a cable. Simply pull it out a bit, put your left foot in the handle and ride it down to the ground.

            Rini: Sounds easy enough.

Rini open the doors and got the cable situated. As she was descending, her foot slipped out of the handle. Luckily, Heero caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks Heero. I would have been a pancake if you didn't catch me." she said, hugging him. "A little work on exiting and you'll be fine." replied Heero. "Heero I have a question for you. Why is Rini's Gundam so similar to mine?" asked Serena. "It's because you and Rini are quite similar. So I thought it would be fitting for your Gundams to resemble each other, just like you do." returned Heero. "You've really thought of everything. Even the model number is extremely close." Rini shot back.

Going back upstairs, Rini ran ahead while Serena and Heero casually walked behind. "I just had my first lesson using Luna." she said excitedly. "How was it, Rini?" asked Mina. "It was really cool. I want everybody to watch." Rini said, practically jumping around the room. Agreeing to watch, she led them back to the hangar. Secretly, Heero dashed off to the supposedly locked room. Checking his mission status, he received a message:

New objectives as follows:

1. Give Rini security Clearance

2. Train Rini to use her Gundam

3. Rescue Gundam Pilots Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Wufei Chang. Continent: Antarctica, Location: 3ºE, 168ºS

4. Find Raye and detain her

5. Destroy Wiseman

**Chapter 27-Rini Learns Luna**

Working as fast as possible, he gave Rini security clearance. Sprinting down the flight of stairs, he stealthily watched Rini enter Luna, activate the A/V systems and exit flawlessly. The girls congratulated Rini for her admirable performance. "I'm impressed, Rini." announced Heero "You did it perfectly on your second try.". "Thanks Heero." returned Rini "I'm ready for the next lesson now."

Heero: Lesson two revolves primarily around outer and inner manipulation of objects.

Rini: Ok I'm back inside now.

Serena: The main camera is at the top of Luna's head. You'll be using that one the most.

Heero: To turn the head right, rotate the control stick on your left like revving a motorcycle. To make it go left, twist it away from you. 

Rini: This is really easy. 

Serena: To look up, push it away from you. Do the opposite to look down.

Rini: So the left control stick controls camera movements?

Heero: Normally, the index finger trigger on it fires the head mounted vulcans.

Rini: So what you're saying is the left stick manipulates all aspects of Luna's head?

Heero: But I changed it so that trigger makes use of the Wing vulcans on Luna's shoulders

Rini turns Luna's head down and to the left towards Heero.

Heero: You sure do catch on quick. Just like Serena.

Rini: I noticed there's two more triggers

Heero: The middle finger one controls Luna's head vulcans while the last one opens the left shoulder, giving access to the beam sabers. For now, just leave those alone.

Rini: Ok then. Now what?

Heero: There's a lever on each side of you. They control Luna's verniers, relative to their physical placement.

Rini: I see them. Judging from their marking, I bet the movement is proportional to the verniers' output

Serena: You really take after me, Rini

Rini: *chuckles* yeah.

Mina: Well, Serena is going to be Rini's mother in the future. So I guess it does make sense.

Heero: Luna has been equipped with a Twin Buster Rifle exactly like Wing Zero's.

Rini: How do I use it?

Heero: The index finger on your right control stick fires it. Depending on how long it is held down, it will act as a beam rifle or beam cannon.

Rini: Where is the Buster Rifle?

Serena: Look for yourself

Rini turns Luna's head around, searching for the Buster Rifle, finding it placed to her right

            Rini: Why is it over there?

Heero: It still needs to be tested.

Rini: I understand.

Heero: Now then, we're done with Lesson 2. Your next lesson involves movement and low-level simulated combat.

Rini: When can we start?

Heero: We'll do it first thing tomorrow

Rini: Ok then.

Remembering what Raye said before the trip through time. "Heero, I'm going to see Darien." she says. "I'll go with you." responds Rini after exiting Luna. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I need to do this alone." returned Serena. "I understand." Heero shot back. After Serena left, Heero went into another room saying ,"I'm going to train for an hour."

**Chapter 28-Darien's Betrayal**

Watching her leave, Heero got an uneasy feeling. "What's wrong, Heero?" asked Mina. "I'm not so sure about having Serena go alone to Darien's." returned Heero "I have a bad feeling about it.". "Chill out, Heero" Lita shot back "Serena's a big girl. She can take care of herself.". "I was ordered to protect her, but I was also ordered to respect her wishes. I guess I'm being a bit overprotective." returned Heero.

Serena arrived at Darien's apartment building. As she climbed the stairs, her mind was racing. "What if Raye told him about me and Heero? What is he going to think of me?" she thought. Knocking on the door, she became extremely nervous. There was no answer. Immediately thinking that he wasn't home, she looked out the window. As she saw earlier, his car was there. So she knocked again, but to no response. She knocked a third time. He opened the door hastily. "Hi there Serena. How are you?" he said warmly. They exchanged their hugs. Going inside, Serena gave him a small kiss.

"Darien, is something wrong?" she asked in return. "What ever gave you that idea?" he retorted. "I could see it in your eyes." she shot back. 

Taking her into the bedroom, Darien sat her down on the bed.

Serena: What is it, Darien?

Darien: Serena, I think we should stop seeing each other.

Serena: W-why do you think so?

Darien: Raye told me about you kissing Heero.

Serena was mortified with what Darien said.

Serena: I-I-it's not what you think.

Darien: Raye told me every detail about it

Serena: Really. It's not what you think

Darien: Are you trying to lie to me, Serena?

Serena: What do you mean by that?

Darien: Tell me the truth

Raye walks in, not noticing Serena

            Raye: *kissing Darien* Hi there.

            Serena: Raye, you know Darien is my boyfriend.

            Darien: Before this gets ugly, I'll get right to the point. Serena, I thought we were supposed to be together forever, but I really don't see that happening.

            Serena: What about Rini? And the Moon Kingdom?

            Darien: My father, the ruler of Earth during the Silver Millennium, wanted peace with the Moon, ruled by Queen Serenity. That's why we were supposed to be married.

            Serena: And what about Rini?

            Darien: I don't think this will work.

            Raye: (whispering in Darien's ear) When can we go out for ice cream?

            Darien: (whispering back) I'm trying to dump Serena

            Serena: I heard that. Go ahead and have Raye. 

            Darien: I didn't mean it that way

            Serena: I saw how you said that to Raye. You probably want her

            Darien: No. It's not that.

            Serena: *slaps him* You're lying. Go ahead and be her boyfriend. I don't care.

Serena ran out of the room toward the door in tears. Darien runs after her and caught her wrist. "It's not that." he said. "Let me go." returned Serena. "NO." Darien shot back, shoving Serena back onto the bed. "Let me go!" screamed Serena. "I won't." said Darien, rolling on top of her. "Get off me." returned Serena as Darien was unbuttoning her top. "Please stop it." pleaded Serena. "Not on your life." returned Darien lustfully. Bruising them in the process, Darien pressed his lips against hers. "STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLE!!" screamed Serena, only to be muffled by the forced kiss. Holding her down, he shouts,"You're not leaving here.". He then commanded Raye to restrain her by tying her arms and legs to the four corners of the bed. "How do you like this?" he arrogantly asks. "What are you going to do with me?" whimpered Serena. "You'll see." he squawked. "Raye, help me." Serena cried to the entranced Raye. "Stupid bitch." He shouted as he backhanded her across the face, leaving a large red mark. With this, he removed her skirt. "STOP IT YOU PERVERT!!" screamed Serena as loud as she could. "Just for that, I'm going to beat you senseless." Darien said as he picked up a ping-pong paddle. Taking her bra off first, he beat Serena until her body was bruised and bleeding all over. She screamed out in pain when the paddle made contact. Tossing aside the bloodied paddle, Darien brutally ripped her underwear off, exposing Serena's most vulnerable area. "I'll never be yours, rapist." she screamed, maxing out her vocal chords.

            Heero was taking a short break from training when he heard Serena scream. Immediately identifying it as Serena's voice, he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Moving as fast as he could, he sprinted to Darien's apartment. Finding the door locked, he gave it a mighty kick, knocking it against the wall. Seeing Darien above Serena's bare and bloodied form made his blood run cold. "Get the fuck off her, Darien." shouted Heero with extreme anger in his voice. Answering to this, Darien removed himself from atop her. "And who is the hero trying to rescue this damsel in distress?" he slyly remarked. "I am Heero Yuy." returned Heero. "I remember you from our little race." Darien shot back. "You have one chance to apologize to Serena for this." commanded Heero. "You must be joking." returned a confident Darien, laughing at Heero. "You're overconfident, Darien. Let's see who laughs last." said Heero "By the way, Darien, you don't have a chance of winning this fight.". "Well, Heero, let's see how strong you are." Darien shot back.

Heero raised his arms up and yelled with all his might. Unbeknownst to the laughing Darien, Heero was increasing his strength. Darien kept pushing Heero with his obnoxious laughter. All of a sudden, Heero's hair flashed gold in color. It flashed again and a third time. The flashing continued until Heero's hair turned a golden yellow in color. "How nice. You changed your hair color for me." spouted Darien "Before I get rid of you, I want to see your sword.". Heero unsheathed the Master Sword and tossed it to Darien. "It is a fine weapon. A blade of excellent craftsmanship to say the least." said Darien, examining the blade. "Now you die." he shouted, jumping at Heero. Before it made contact, the sword reacted and stopped moving. "W-why won't it strike?" asked Darien. "The Master Sword won't harm a person of good intentions." said Serena. The sword flew from Darien's hand and snapped one of Serena's bonds, freeing her left leg. "Let's take this outside since there will be more space there." said Heero convincingly.

Appearing outside they moved into fighting positions. Taking the first move was Heero, with a powerful kick to Darien's stomach. He doubled over as Heero grabbed his hair. "Have you had enough?" asked Heero. Darien shook his head, indicating a negative response. Letting him go, Heero took a few steps back. "Kah…me…ha…me…ha" shouted Heero. "What the hell are you?" demanded Darien. "A Saiyan." Heero replied flatly. Darien ran as fast as he could when he heard the word Saiyan. Finishing the phrase, Heero released the beam, causing the pavement to buckle under him. "I'll get you for this." screamed Darien as he was enveloped in the blast.

Returning inside, Heero found Serena still bound to the bed. Snapping the bonds like celery, he freed the ailing blond. "Can you walk?" asked Heero in a gentle voice. "I-I think so." She returned, picking herself up off the bed. She stumbled a bit, but Heero caught her. Raye came in then with Serena's clothes. "Here are your clothes." Raye said. As she was about to apologize to Serena, Heero stopped her. Taking this as a sign of civility, Raye quieted. With Serena in his arms, he took Raye's hand and disappeared, returning to the fortress.

**Chapter 29-Duty and Desire**

            When they got back, the girls immediately came up to Raye and Heero, now carrying Serena. "Serena, what happened?" all asked in unison. "She was beaten and nearly raped." returned Heero. "Who did this?" demanded Lita. "Darien was the one." Heero solemnly replied. Rini was in tears when she heard this. "I don't believe this. I can't believe this." Rini choked out in disbelief. Heero set Serena down as gently as he could on her bed. "I'm going to heal her." he said, placing both hands over her bruised and hurt body. Channeling the power of Saturn, Heero moved his hands over her body, healing her wounds.

            "You might be a little sore for awhile, but you're as good as new otherwise." he said feeling drained of energy. Covering her up, he showed signs of fatigue. Concerned with his safety, Serena asked him if he was all right. As he was walking out of the room, he staggered a bit. Serena got out of the bed and caught him just as he was about to run into the wall. "Heero, I know you're feeling a bit weak from turning into a Super Saiyan and from healing me." she started "I want you to get some rest here with me.". "I'm fine" he returned. "You are not fine, Saturn." returned Serena. "I must train even more. I have to be able to control my Super Saiyan power." he shot back weakly. "As future queen of Crystal Tokyo, I forbid it." she replied. "Why are you not permitting me to train in order to protect you?" he asked. "I'm afraid you'll get hurt or worse." She retorted, trying to hold back tears. "Mission accepted." he said while laying down with Serena in her bed.

            "How are we going to rescue your subordinates?" asked Mina. "Yeah, we need all of the Sailor Scouts for this." supplemented Lita. "I don't think so. Also, it's not possible." returned Heero. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Since Serena needs to rest and I am ordered to be at her side, we cannot go with you." said Heero. "That leaves the four of us." said Raye. "Five." corrected Rini. "Rini, you're not ready to try something like this." Mina reprimanded. "Rini had adapted to Luna very fast. If she doesn't know how to do something, she'll figure it out." stated Serena. With this in mind, the girls started off to the hangar. "Rini, I'm letting you go in Luna on two conditions: 1. Be careful and 2. If you are in trouble, activate the Zero System." said Heero. "Why the Zero System?" asked Rini. "The Zero System will automatically correct any errors you make." Serena shot back. "I'm a bit scared of the Zero System because Heero mentioned that it could drive someone insane." Rini returned with fear in her voice. "Rini, I understand how you feel about it. The first time I used it, I completely lost control. "Heero shot back "However, I think you will be able to keep control.". "I really appreciate your confidence in me, Heero." said Rini, hugging him. "When you reach where my friends are being held, be sure to show them this." stated Heero, holding out a computer disk. With Heero's confidence, Rini and the girls left the room.

"Heero, can I ask you something?" questioned Serena. "Go ahead." replied Heero. "How did you know I was in trouble?" Serena asked. "I could feel it. I knew something wasn't right." returned Heero "I sensed that your power was fading, so I moved as fast as I could to aid you.". "How did you know it was me?" asked Serena. "Each person has a different power signature." explained Heero "Is there anything else you want to know?". "Just one. Something happened to you when you saw Darien on top of me. Your hair changed to blond. What was it?" she asked. "If my hair changed color, that mean I ascended. Evidently, seeing Darien take advantage of you pushed me over the edge." Heero shot back.  "You mean that you transformed into a Super Saiyan?" queried Serena. "Judging from your description, I would have to agree with you." said Heero. Throwing her arms around him, she embraced him warmly. "I'm proud of you, Heero." she said with tears in her eyes. 

"Serena, do you realize that you're only wearing your underwear?" Heero asked right as her chest made contact with his. "It doesn't matter, Heero. What matters is that I can trust you with anything." she replied, just before taking him into a long, passionate kiss. Seizing the moment, he placed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist him, but welcomed him. Feeling a bit uneasy from the last time they kissed, Serena pulled back for air. "Serena, what's wrong?" asked Heero with concern. "I'm afraid that you'll pass out again." she retuned. "It won't happen again. That was an involuntary reaction to you." he shot back. The kiss made Heero nervous because he knew the consequences. "Serena, I think we better stop." he stated. "Why?" she returned.

Heero explained about tampering with Destiny. "I don't understand, Heero. Why aren't you not permitted to?" she asked. "I can answer that, princess." said a female voice. "Pluto, is that you?" asked Heero slyly. "Still as perceptive as always, huh Saturn?" she asked back, appearing before them. Serena hastily put on a shirt to cover herself up. Sailor Pluto respectfully knelt before the prince and princess. "Arise, guardian of time." stated Serena. Sailor Pluto rose from one knee and transformed back into a civilian.

Serena: Pluto, why isn't Heero permitted to be with me in this manner.

Setsuna: "I'm very sorry princess, but you and Heero mustn't go any further." 

Serena: Please, call me Serena. But why?

Setsuna: Serena, if you and Heero were to go any further, Rini might not be born. Rini is the child of you and Darien, not Heero. 

Heero: I know that. But Darien tried to rape her.

Setsuna: Is this true?

Serena: *with tears in her eyes* I'm afraid so. If Heero didn't show up, Darien would have had his way with me.

Setsuna: Serena, I'm having a hard time believing that he would do such a horrible thing such as trying to take your virginity against your will.

Serena breaks down in Heero's arms. He embraces her, trying to comfort her.

Heero: I understand that this is a bit much to absorb, Setsuna. However, if you look into your Garnet Rod, you will see that everything is true.

Setsuna looks into the Garnet Rod. To her dismay, she sees Serena tied down while Darien is hovering over her. She then sees Heero's hair turn from the normal chocolate brown to a shining gold hue.

            Heero: Do you understand now?

            Setsuna: Yes, but I have one question. What made your hair change color?

            Serena: He transformed into a Super Saiyan.

            Setsuna: In that case, I must congratulate you on this remarkable feat.

            Heero: Save it. That was an involuntary reaction to the situation. You can congratulate me when I learn to control it.

            Setsuna: You haven't changed much, Heero. You're still as realistic as you were during the Silver Millennium.

            Heero: While we're on the topic of the Silver Millennium, I have a question for you.

            Setsuna: What is it, Heero?

            Heero: I know that I died after fighting Queen Beryl. After that, what happened to the Moon Kingdom?

            Setsuna: I'm sorry, Heero.

            Heero: Sorry for what?

            Setsuna: After you were killed, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.

            Heero: I don't believe it.

            Setsuna: Then see for yourself.

Setsuna commands the Garnet Rod to display the last moments of the Silver Millennium.

            Heero: This is my fault. This is completely my fault.

            Serena: You did everything you could, Heero. You sacrificed yourself to protect everyone.

            Heero: But my sacrifice was in vain since the Moon Kingdom was destroyed afterwards.

            Setsuna: Heero, you did everything you could to protect everyone.

            Heero: You're wrong there. If I had been training instead of slacking off, I would have been able to do more. But now, it's possible to prevent the Moon Kingdom's destruction.

            Serena: And how is that?

            Heero: I request permission to travel through time to the Silver Millennium in order to prevent its collapse and to avenge my people.

Setsuna steps in front of Heero, blocking his path. "Permission denied." she says. "And on what basis are you denying my passage?" asks Heero. "I deny your passage because my superiors forbid such a trip." returns Setsuna. Heero clenches his fists, indicating increasing power. "Heero calm down." pleads Serena.

**Chapter 30-Gundam Pilot Reunion**

"If you are not going to permit me to go through the Gates of Time, I'll find another way." Heero directed towards Setsuna. "And how are you going to do that?" queries Setsuna. Drawing out the Master Sword, Heero presented it to Setsuna. "I see you were able to retrieve the Blade of Evil's Bane" she spouted "In that case, I can not stop you.". Heero steps past Setsuna. "Why do you think you can change the Silver Millennium's collapse?" asks Serena.

"Queen Beryl feared that a Super Saiyan would arise from the planet Saturn. That's why she killed everyone there. But I was the only one not there. Queen Beryl then learned that I was on the Moon during the Holocaust of Saturn. That's why she came to destroy the Moon Kingdom. After I informed Queen Serenity of the atrocity on Saturn, I was ordered to guard the Princess. Then, about 6 months after the Saiyan Holocaust, the Moon Kingdom was attacked. I was killed by Queen Beryl, making the Saiyan race seemingly extinct. From what I've gathered, Queen Serenity then used the Silver Crystal to defeat Queen Beryl." explained Heero "And the rest, as they say, is history.".

"Since you have made it abundantly clear that you think you can do something about the Silver Millennium's end, also taking into account that Queen Serenity sacrificed herself after your death, I grant your permission on one condition: that all of the Sailor Scouts travel with you." stated Setsuna "Agreed?". Heero immediately agreed to the proposition.

            Heero and Serena returned to the bed to get some rest while Setsuna sat down at the table to read a newspaper. Around 4AM, Heero heard five loud thuds. Taking the greatest care to not wake Serena up, he alerted Setsuna, fallen asleep while reading an article titled, "Time Travel: Fact or Fiction". Instructing her to stay behind and guard Serena. "Saturn Planet Power" shouted Heero, as a wave of darkness enveloped, transforming him into Sailor Saturn. Within a few seconds, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto.

Stealthily, Sailor Saturn crept downstairs toward the source of some indistinct chatter. As he slipped downstairs, he felt that someone was following him. He swiftly turned about, finding Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto behind him. "I should have known." he chided to himself. Suddenly Sailor Moon stopped in place. "What is it, Sailor Moon?" asked Pluto. "I can feel something, but I don't know what it is." returned Sailor Moon "Can you feel it, Saturn?". "It's not something, it's someone. I can't tell who it is, though." retorted Sailor Saturn as he instructed Sailor Moon to stay behind "Pluto and I will check it out.". 

Clutching his Scythe, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, with her Garnet Rod, entered the dark garage. Instantly, he saw nine figures, four male and five female. Without a second thought, He snuck behind one and brought the blade of his scythe to its neck. Forcefully bringing his captive to the door, Sailor Saturn ordered the other eight to freeze in place. "Looks like someone else also uses a scythe." said Saturn's hostage. After that, Sailor Pluto turned on the lights, revealing Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rini Tsukino, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang, all with their hands up. As the light illuminated the room, Sailor Saturn was able to confirm the identity of his hostage. It was none other than Duo Maxwell.

Instantly, Saturn released Duo, who spun around, rubbing the spot where the Scythe came in contact with his neck. In response to being held captive, Duo swung a punch at Saturn, hitting a rock-hard midsection. Bringing his hand back in pain, Duo was spouting obscenities despite the fact there were ladies in the room. Rini clasp her hands to her ears, trying to drown out Duo's swearing. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Duo." stated Saturn. "Hey, that voice sounds kinda familiar." Duo shot back "For a second there, I thought I was gonna lose my head over this.". "Maxwell, that had to be the worst joke you've ever made." snorted Wufei. Slowly, the light illuminated Saturn, revealing that he was cloaked from head to toe, making it impossible for Duo to identify his captor.

Taking everyone inside, Rini and the girls told their story about how they infiltrated the base, proved their objectives, rescued Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, how Duo mistook Luna for Wing Zero and how much Wufei complained about a woman piloting Altron. After telling their story, Rini and the girls gave Sailor Saturn a chance to explain what occurred while they were away, including the moment that could have changed Destiny. Everyone was taken aback with what happened. Lita and Mina had hearts in their eyes. Rini, Amy and Quatre blushed deeply. Wufei mumbled something about being weak. Trowa mention something along the lines of "The Birds and The Bees". Duo and Raye were affected the most out of everyone. Duo was quite jealous, as indicated by his mouth left hanging open. But Raye was in tears. She walked up to Saturn and slapped him across the face, covered by a ninja-like veil and mask. "Since you're having trouble controlling yourself when Serena is around, I don't see why we should be together." she shouted. "Just what are you getting at?" retorted Saturn, as Quatre held Raye back. "It's over, Heero." she replied, barely speaking Heero's name. Raye elbowed Quatre hard in the stomach to free herself. Quatre released his grip on her. Raye ran upstairs to her room as Quatre crumpled to the floor. "Quatre, are you OK?" asked Mina as she came to his side. "I'll be OK." Quatre stammered out as Mina helped him up.

Seizing the moment, Serena interrupted Saturn, gripping his Scythe, when she felt his power increasing from his anger. "I think there's something you should do." she said, whispering to him. Immediately understanding what she meant, Saturn made an announcement. "All of you are probably wondering as to my identity. Now you shall find out." he stated just before he transformed back into a civilian. As Saturn did this, Sailor Pluto disappeared into the next room and came out as Setsuna. Duo was the first to speak after Heero returned to being a civilian. "Man, Heero, you really had me worried there for a second!" exclaimed Duo, throwing a hand behind his head. "It's good to see you again, Heero." Trowa and Quatre said in unison as Wufei gave him a cold stare.

**Chapter 31-Serena's and Rini's Birthday**

After making his identity known, Heero introduced Serena and Setsuna as Serena Tsukino and Setsuna Meiou. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Lita said, as she yawned from the whole ordeal. Checking his watch, Quatre said, "Well, it's 4:30AM I think we should all turn in for the rest of the night.". "Since there are six bedrooms here, it's two to a room." announced Heero. The two groups made their decisions on bunkmates. Serena and Heero had the master bedroom at the back corner of the fortress. Rini and Setsuna took the one on the left of the master bedroom. Duo and Lita were across the hall from Heero and Serena. Amy and Trowa bunked opposite of Rini and Setsuna. Feeling a bit uneasy about before, Wufei chose to be with Raye on the left of Rini and Setsuna. Last, Quatre and Mina shared the bedroom across from Wufei and Raye.

            Everyone went upstairs to bed. After everybody got themselves ready for bed, they turned in for a good night's sleep. As Duo exited the bathroom, Heero took him aside with a problem.

            Duo: What's the deal, Heero?

            Heero: I need your help on something

            Duo: What is it, buddy?

            Heero: Serena's birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what to get her.

            Duo: When is her birthday?

            Heero: It's the 30th

Duo checks his watch, seeing that it's 5AM June 29, 1999  

Duo: (shouting) That's f^$&ing tomorrow

Heero covers Duo's mouth, muffling the words

            Heero: Keep it down.

            Duo: Sorry about that, man. Talk about waiting till the last minute to ask for help.

            Heero: Any suggestions?

            Duo: Since her birthday is in late June, her astrological sign is Cancer. Cancer's gemstone is Diamond.

            Heero: I'm aware of that. Do you have any suggestions?

            Duo: Tell me about her

            Heero: Well, Serena is an organized yet messy person with a partial lack of coordination. She is true to her feelings and appreciates her friends very much. Also, she has a strong will. I just remembered that Rini's birthday is the same day.

            Duo: How about describing Rini for me.

            Heero: Rini is about the same as Serena.

            Duo: I have an idea. How about a silver necklace with a picture frame for each of them?

Heero: That sounds good, but it needs to be "personalized", if you know what I mean.

            Duo: I got it. Since Cancer's ruling body is the moon, perhaps the picture frame could be engraved with a crescent moon.

            Heero: As for the picture inside the frame?

            Duo: A picture of you.

            Heero: That sounds perfect. Thanks for your help, Duo.

Duo begins to go back upstairs to bed when Heero grabs his wrist. When Duo turned around, Heero placed one finger along the cut where his scythe came in contact with Duo's neck. Channeling the Power of Saturn, Heero moved his finger along the cut, healing it in the process. As Duo was about to speak, Heero interrupted him. "Don't ask." he said. Both of them went to their bedrooms, finding Serena and Lita fast asleep.

Heero slipped inside the bedroom with ease. Sliding into bed beside Serena, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and fell asleep. Duo made his entrance go unnoticed. Taking into account that Lita was a girl, he thought to himself ,"She's pretty." He then got into bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 32-A Not-So-Perfect Birthday**

Later on, Heero woke up around 12PM. Walking into the bathroom, he takes a shower and then goes downstairs, finding everybody already awake. "So, the Perfect Soldier finally wakes up." spouts Duo. Glaring at Duo, Heero sees that Lita was finishing making breakfast. "Does Duo always act like that?" Amy asks Trowa as she got some bacon and pancakes. "Duo is that way. There's no acting involved." retorted Wufei. "Well, I think it's kinda cute." says Lita. Mina chuckled as she hugged Quatre as a 'Good Morning' gesture. "I guess they've hit it off well." says Trowa as he smiles at Amy.

As everyone was eating breakfast, Heero spoke up. "I just realized that the ladies have been here for the last four days. Because of this, I think it's a good idea for you to check in at home." Everyone agreed with Heero's proposal as they finished their breakfast. Then, everyone prepared themselves for the day ahead. After getting ready for the day, Serena, Rini, Amy, Trowa, Lita, Duo and Heero all got into Heero's vehicle while Quatre, Wufei and Setsuna took Mina and Raye home in Duo's van.

When Quatre & co. got to the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye's grandfather immediately scolded her for not even calling. Quatre stepped in, but backed down when Mr. Hino accused him of trying to show him how to discipline Raye. Raye was on the brink of bursting out in tears when Wufei who came to her defense. "Mr. Hino, that's enough." stated Wufei "Discipline is just, but you are overdoing it now.". Raye ran off inside while her grandfather was distracted. Mr. Hino turned back just as Raye shut the door. "Give her some time to cool off." advised Quatre to Mr. Hino. He agreed as Wufei went in to check on her. Taking this as a sign of good will, Quatre and Setsuna got back into the car, where Mina was waiting. That's when Quatre explained to Mina what just happened.

Wufei knocked on Raye's bedroom door. "Go away, grandpa." she sobbed out. Wufei entered, seeing Raye clutching a pillow. Seeing Raye cry was the last thing Wufei wanted to see. It made him feel bad inside. Taking her into his arms, Wufei embraced Raye and comforted her with a perfect choice of words to suit the situation. She stopped crying and thanked him warmly. Wufei gave her a last hug and came back outside, introduced himself and returned to Quatre, Setsuna and Mina.

When they got to Mina's house, her parents gave her a short lecture on informing them where she would be. After that, she introduced Quatre. He gave her a hug and left without incident. Mina's parents knew about the Winner family. Also, they knew Quatre was completely against harming people. 

The first stop for Heero's group was Lita's house. Her aunt and uncle trusted her judgment, but gave Lita a speech about not checking in. Heero beeped the horn. "Duo, you'd better get going." said Lita. Duo ran back to Heero and explained that he'd walk back. Heero took off then. Duo then went inside with Lita. Inside, Duo introduced himself with a grin on his face. After awhile, Duo checked his watch. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go." he stated. Giving Lita a hug, "Bye Lita, I'll call you." he said as he left.

Taking into account that Heero would probably like to have some time alone with Serena, Trowa and Amy got out at Amy's house and walked in. Heero waited five minutes and left. Amy introduced Trowa to her mom. Trowa explained that he was a clown in a traveling circus. "My, how cute." chuckled Mrs. Mizuno. Trowa blushed a little and turned away to hide it, showing a cut on his left temple. "Trowa, how did that happen?" inquired Amy. "Knife-throwing accident." he said. They talked for awhile. Amy then remembered that she had some studying to do for school. They both walked to the front door. There, Trowa hugged Amy warmly and quietly left. "Amy, I know what you're thinking." spouted Mrs. Mizuno. "Mom, before you get any ideas, I do like Trowa a bit." stated Amy as she waved at Trowa.

Heero pulled into the Tsukino residence driveway. "Heero, I want you to come in and meet my family." said Serena.

Serena walked in, Rini following shortly behind her. "We're home." they announced in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my second work of fanfiction. Here's a little backstory on the Legend of Saturn.

I've always been a big fan of Sailor Moon ever since I first saw it on WB53 WWHO-TV during the Summer of 1996 between 7th and 8th grade.  
My older brother's friend Drew said it was cool so I watched it. And everyday at 2:30pm, that's what I did. When school resumed, I sprinted home to catch the last 5 minutes of SM everyday.  
Then they took it off the air...NOOOO!  
All was not lost though...

One day around May 1997, I was channel flipping and caught a commercial advertising Sailor Moon on USA *JAWDROP*. They were bringing it back on the Action Extreme Team morning block.  
That's when I KNEW I had to record it. So for the whole summer, I got up at 8AM monday through thursday to get awake enough to record Sailor Moon at 8:30.  
Then school picked back up and I had to learn how to program the VCR.

Then USA dropped it suddenly NOOOO!

I was still missing several episodes...

That's when Cartoon Network picked it up for Toonami. Though I never did record the missing episodes, b/c of logistical issues with what I already had, I was happy as a clam.  
Then Moltar suprized us all with the lost 17 episodes. First thing I thought was: I need $2.53 to go get another blank tape. And everyday at 3:57PM after school, I was set up, ready to record, often with both of my nieces present too. Thanks to me, they were big SM fans too.

After the Sailor Moon R arc was finished, CN let it start over from the first episode till they could get SMS and SM Super S dubbed. Dumbly, I didn't think to record it too. Probably because I had been recording Gundam Wing's second airing on Toonami (starting March 12 2001) and then Mobile Suit Gundam and The 08th MS Team.

To this day, I still have all of the tapes in perfect working order.

Since SM was aired on USA then, I always wondered "what if I were in the story too". When it was on Cartoon Network was when I came up with this idea.  
Sometime around 1997-1998 I kept having a recurring dream that I was being chased by several Youma. After fighting them off, I found myself falling unconscious at the Cherry Hill Temple, waking up later in Raye's bed. Back then, I was horrible at creative writing.

But when I discovered in 2000, that all changed entirely and I started on "The Perfect Soldier".

As this was my second-ever fanfic and I couldn't figure out how to put myself in, I kept looking for the right character to fit the role.  
That's when Gundam Wing came, along with Tenchi Muyo. Originally, I thought the ads on CN were advertising a new character introduction for Sailor Moon.  
So after seeing both Gundam Wing And Tenchi Muyo beginning to end on CN, I figured out what attributes were needed for the protagonist and it ended up being Heero Yuy

For the longest time, I was stuck at where it currently ends. So I titled it Part 1 and uploaded it as incomplete, hoping for some divine inspiration

And now, 10 years later, I'm picking the story up again to finish it. Part 2's style is gonna be a bit different than Part 1 for a couple reasons.

First, I'd like to introduce my Co-Author Crystal Serenity Yuy. A few days ago, she emailed me to say how much she loved Part 1. So I emailed her back to describe how I haven't touched the story in a long time and could really use some help with it. She replied with several really clever and awesome ideas. That's when I knew we'd be writing this in tandem.

Also, my writing style has grown a bit since Part 1. Been writing other fanfics along the way, nothing finished though. But I promise that Legend of Saturn WILL be finished, all thanks to Crystal Serenity Yuy.  



End file.
